A Forgotten Memory
by 88whitedragon
Summary: Kagome had own a necklace since she was three, which she was given to her by a mysterious stranger. Who and why did they gave it to her?
1. Shippo's confession

A Forgotten Memory

by 88whitedragon

Summary: Kagome had own a necklace since she was three, which she was given to her by a mysterious stranger. Who and why did they gave it to her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho.

.

Chapter 1: Shippo's confession

A group of travelers settles down to camp for the night in a clearing near a hot spring. They travel many miles away searching for the remainder of any jewel shards that had once been the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of Four Souls, or the hidden leads that would reveal the whereabouts of an evil hanyou name Naraku.

Traveling within this group is a young futuristic priestess by the name of Kagome Higurashi, she discovered that she could travel 500 hundred years into the past and was born with the Shikon Jewel within her body. In certain events of the breaking of the jewel she now travels with a inu-hanyou name Inuyasha. He was put in a slumbering state, who she had later freed, from a spell cast upon him by a priestess name Kikyou for the past 50 years. Inuyasha wanted the jewel to wish to be full flood demon, but was stop by the jewels guardian, Kikyou. Soon both half demon and the village priestess fell in love with one another. Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyou had betrayal was caused by an evil half demon by Naraku, who want nothing more to have the Shikon jewel in his possession. After sealing Inuyasha to the tree, Kikyou told her younger sister Kaede instructions of burning the jewel along with her body.

Kagome was later meet the old priestess Kaede, Kikyou's little sister, explaining about Kikyou's and Inuyasha's past and events that came to past fifty years ago. She soon discovered that she is Kikyou's reincarnation, because of how much she look like Kikyou and would probably explained why she was born with the jewel within her.

Along their travels to gather the jewel, they meet a fox demon name Shippo who wanted to avenge his father's death caused by the Thunder Brothers. After Inuyasha and Kagome helped Shippo avenge his father, he travels along after Kagome's urging and to Inuyasha's annoyance. Soon they meet a cursed monk name Miroku, whose hand holds a gaping void that would vacuum anything within its path. But every year the hole would grow larger until it would kill like his father and grandfather before him, the only way to save himself is to kill the demon who curse his family. However, he does go around asking women to bear his children, not to mention the perverted monk would try and grope the young priestess or the female demon exterminator.

Later they meet up with a demon exterminator name Sango and her two tail neko companion Kirara. Sango's village and family was destroyed by her little brother, Kohaku, who was under Naraku's control. Now all five companions travel together for better or worse to stop Naraku from completing the Shikon jewel.

"Inuyasha, can we please stop and set up camp. We been walking for hours and we haven't found no trace of Naraku's castle or rumors about any shards for the past three days" the young futuristic miko (priestess), Kagome, told the hanyou (half breed or half demon?) leading the group. Inuyasha turned to look back at the weary group before facing forward again.

"Keh, we can't stop now. We have to find Naraku no matter what"

"Inuyasha love, do you think we could stop" Kikyou who recently joined the group asked her hanyou lover to rest.

"Of course we can Kikyou,' he turn toward her, 'alright we should set up camp for the night"

Sango whispered to Miroku, "I can't believe Inuyasha is ignoring Kagome ever since that dead priestess came along. He can't see that her joining is hurting Kagome."

"I know Sango. Clearly Kagome must feel inferior compared with Kikyou every time Inuyasha gets. Not to mention that more often each day Kagome cheerful facade becomes more fake for our benefit" Miroku talk as he was working on the camp fire.

Shippo walked with Kagome as they went to fetch water for tonight dinner. He knows that 'claypot', as he kindly referred to Kikyou, and Inuyasha were hurting his surrogated mother each day. As they reach toward the hot spring Shippo was trying to get up the courage of asking Kagome a question he wanted to ask for a long time. He was afraid that Kagome would reject that idea and him as well for asking that question in the first place.

"Kkk...Kagome, ccc...can I ...can I ask you something?" Shippo stuttered out of nervousness and fear. Kagome turned toward Shippo, she knew that the others know that her cheerfulness was an act. However, when it came to Shippo she could not help but truly smile at the young kit.

'_I wonder what Shippo wants to ask that makes him stutter and become nervous all of a sudden'_ Kagome wondered. "Of course you can Shippo. You can ask me anything you want, you shouldn't be so nervous"

"Kagome...' taking a deep breath, 'KagomeIthinkofyouasmymothereversincewedefeatedthethunderbrothers.Ineverknewmymom.Canyoubemymom?" Shippo look up to her. Kagome blink several times, she could only get few words of all Shippo rushed through. (A/N Shippo's translation: 'Kagome I think of you as my mother ever since we defeated the thunder brothers. I never knew my mom. Can you be my mom?')

"Umm, Shippo I'm sorry. I didn't catch that, would you mind repeating that only slower please?"

Gulping he stared at the ground, his small hands clench in front as his paw drew circles on the floor. "I was wondering if...if you ...I can call you...I mean can you be my mom? I'll understand if you don't want to. It's just ever since we defeated the thunder brothers, you were the only one who look, cared and loved after me other than my father. You see I never knew my mother, my dad said she died when she gave birth to me. And you are the only mother figure I came to know and look up to." Shippo was now in tears, he tried to hold his tears back. "You were always there watching me when I'm scared, or when I'm hurt or sick, you always protect me from that idiot Inuyasha and any other demons that we come across..."

He stop when he detect the smell of salt in the air, knowing full well that Kagome was crying. Then suddenly he felt his little form being embraced by the loving and caring person who he thought as his mother.

"Shhh, don't cry Shippo. Of course I'll be your mother, I have always love you as if you were my own son. Don't worry I'll protect you from harm no matter what, my little kit" she and Shippo held tightly to one another, crying there lonely hearts out.

"MOMMA!!" Shippo cried with joy of now having someone to call as his mother. He doesn't feel left out or lonely anymore, he would always have Kagome to love him and care for him no matter what. He will make sure to protect Kagome from any harm, no one is going to take his mother away, not Inuyasha, not Kouga, not even Naraku if he can't help it.

Kagome gave one tight squeeze before she released Shippo from their tight embrace. "Let's start heading back to the others. We don't want them to worry that something happen to us"

"Ok momma. We don't want that mutt face to come here yelling at us with his claypot,' realizing that he mention Inuyasha and Kikyou would surely make his new momma upset, ' Ooops!! Sorry momma I didn't want you to be sad again. I didn't mean..." he was interrupted by his mothers laughter. Not a fake laugh but a humorous laugh that wasn't heard from her in a long time.

"Shippo,' Kagome pick up her kit and look straight in the eye, 'Have you been hanging with Kouga lately?' she noticing Shippo's smiling sheepishly, 'well nothing wrong calling that Kikyou claypot. It is a bit funny, it would certainly a better word for her than a walking corpse now, does it?" she giggle as she saw her little kit's face lighted by the fact she was not upset. "Don't worry my kit, I guess for several weeks now I started to get over my love for that idiot Inuyasha. I just hope I can find someone who would love me for me and not who I resemble so much. Come on. The sooner we eat dinner, the sooner we come back for a nice bath. How does that sound?"

"Ok momma. After the bath can you give me a treat and a bedtime story before we go to sleep?"

"Why not... a bath, a treat, and a bedtime story sounds good to me" Shippo practically bounce with joy in his mothers arms as they headed back to camp.

Please review on what you think. I thought Shippo acted so CUTE!!, I wish I have a Shippo plusie to hug (giving a random pillow a squeeze)


	2. Necklace of Protection

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 2: Necklace of Protection

Back at Camp

Carrying the water back to camp, they heard a yell "HENTAI!!" and a THUMP sound as they enter camp. She and Shippo noticed Miroku laying un-conscience on the forest floor with the giant boomerang still contact to the monk's head. Sango stood above him huffing in anger for the monk's lecherous behavior.

"When will he ever learn?" Shippo exclaimed as he shook his head. Kagome chucked at her son's comment. She noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyou weren't there with them, but could feel them far but close to camp.

"Sango, you think with so many blows on the head with your boomerang he would learn to stop his 'cursed' hand from wondering from certain parts of a woman's anatomy" Kagome softly laugh at her "sister's" situation with the certain monk. For a while now she look up to Sango as her older sister and Sango treated Kagome as her little sister. She also thought Miroku the older perverted brother.

"Oh, Kagome your back' Sango exclaimed as she removed her weapon from the lecherous monks head and walk towards her. 'You know your right on that assumption about the monk" she noticed that Kagome was actually smiling a small, but true smile for the first time in weeks.

"Hey, Sango after dinner do you want to go to the hotsprings for a nice hot bath?"

"Of course Kagome...umm Kagome do you think I can ask you a few things? I was meaning to ask you for a long time now and because the constant appearance of demons or Naraku, we didn't have the time or I completely forget"

"Ok Sango, why don't we discuss this at the hotsprings later on. I'll try to answer any questions you may have"

"Alright" Sango smiled at Kagome as they both laugh when Shippo dump cold water at the monk's head. Inuyasha and Kikyou came back from whatever they gone to and the whole group started to eat the ramen Kagome and Sango cooked. Once they finished Sango and Kagome got their bath supplies and headed toward the hotsprings with Shippo and Kirara on their shoulders. Sango and Kagome hid behind the bushes to change into the bathing suits so a certain monk won't stumble upon them in their birthday suits or any intruders came as well. Kagome remember how Sango asked for a bathing suit like Kagome the first time she saw it. She thought it was a great idea to wear them so the monk won't see them completely naked.

Getting into the hotsprings with Shippo, who wore a black and red swim shorts with blue foxes running around, swam with Kirara. Sango wore a black bathing suit with pink embroiled at the edges in a small waves formation with a yellow and black cat on the front that look like Kirara in her large form. It's head was turn toward you growling in warning as flames surrounded the feline. Kagome's mother had taught Kagome how to sew and embroiled when she was younger. It was very helpful if her clothes were torn from a fight with a youkai. Kagome on the other hand wore a white bikini with gold embroiled at the edges like flames. In the middle of her bikini top had a red rose with a green leaf on each side of her breast. There was a red and silver kitsunes on the front of her bottom half of her bikini. They were charging at on another and had another smaller rose in the middle as well.

Sango loved hers very much and so did Kirara since it had a portray of her on the front. As did Shippo who loved how the kitsunes in Kagome's seem that they were charging at one another in a fight of some sorts. Relaxing a few minutes as they started to wash their hair, Kagome was rinsing the soap out as she turned to Sango.

"So, Sango what did you wanted to ask me?" Sango looked up to her when Kagome was washing Shippo's hair and tail.

"Oh, right. Kagome, I was wondering that if Kikyou joining the group has made you upset that Inuyasha has chosen her over you? You don't have to answer if the topic is hard to discuss."

"No, its O.K. I guess it did hurt at first, but then I guess I realized that Inuyasha won't see me as me. No matter how hard I wish, he will see me as Kikyou. I don't blame Kikyou nor do I blame Inuyasha either, but it does hurt my pride a bit. I guess lately I realized that I love Inuyasha as my older brother like I do with Miroku and you as my older sister. Heck, even I look up to Kikyou as an older twin sister since we look so much alike. I'm going to go up to them individually to tell them that I have no hard feelings to any of them."

"Good for you Kagome. Now my other question is where exactly did you got the necklace around your neck' On Kagome's neck hung a medallion on a gold chain. The medallion consist's of two kitsunes in a yin yang formation with a blue rose at the center. The rose was made out of sapphire with emerald leaves, the yin part was a pure silver kitsune with a citrine gem for the eye. And the yang part was a red-orange gold kitsune with a ruby for an eye. ' I never seen anything like it and Miroku told me few times lately that whenever your in drastic danger he felt strange energy like a protection spell coming from you. It was then that I remember that when we first took a bath together that you were wearing that necklace around your neck. He believe that might be the source he felt it from"

"Well, I had this necklace for as long as I can remember. I ask my mom one time where, when, who or why exactly did I got this from. She told me an old friend of mine that I made at the age of three gave it to me before he left. Who he was or where he went or even why he gave it to me she forgot, I got a suspicion she knows and won't tell me. But she did told me that he promise to come back when I'm older and he also said that there's a protection charm cast on it for my protection. Not to mention that I can't take it off even if I wanted to, because the chain is unbreakable and won't be taken off by any one only the very person who placed it on. If someone tried to take it, the charm would shock that person or an invisible force pushes them away until their un-conscience"

Shippo went up to her and held the necklace closely to examine and sniff a bit at it. He realized what it was, his father one time told some kitsunes would give jewelry or an item of some sort that had a charm of protection that a strong and powerful kitsune would cast. Then they would give to those who care very much for their safety like a close friend, family, or to their mates or their mate-to-be. They only give those who they thought are most worthy. But those items were very rare and hard to come by because to cast that level of protection spell is unheard off.

"Momma?" he called to his mother to catch her attention from her conversation to Sango. Sango look surprise at Shippo and then turned to Kagome for an answer on why Shippo called her Mother.

"He ask if I can be his mother since he look up to me as one. I love and care for him as my own' she said before she turned her attention to Shippo, "Yes Shippo, what is it?"

"Momma I know what this is. But how did the guy got it I have no idea. My father once told me that there were very few kitsunes who can make a strong and powerful protection charm on an item to give them to those they care deeply about, who they deem worthy. They are so rare and powerful and there are few in the world. Because extremely few youkai can cast such a level spell of protection, they usually on give those to their future mates or a very close family member. Especially even so rare since you said that grandma (Kagome's mother) told you that it was thief proof. I remember father explaining that those are even rarer because there are very few kitsunes youkai or any other youkai in that matter that are powerful enough to cast such a thief proof spell along with the protection spell too" when he finish explaining the same thought went through their minds _'was the person Kagome/I meet was a kitsune youkai or someone who knows about demons?'_

Who do you think gave her the necklace?

Please Review

88whitedragon


	3. Kagome's deal with Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the plot.

Chapter 3:Kagome's deal with Sesshomaru

_'But why did they gave it to me_? _If the person was human did they know they gave a demon artifact to me? Now I have to watch for thieves who think they could take it away from me, another think to worry about other than demons taking the jewel shards away'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sighted. Well maybe it was a good time than any time to ask Sango and the others for training. "Hey Sango, do you think you and the others would mind training me how to fight and defend myself. I don't want to be weak and useless in the battle any longer, I want to help"

"I would gladly help you train, I think my family and village would be happy to pass down the art of demon exterminating to 'my little sister' and maybe you'll teach your little brother Souta as well"

"Thank you so much Sango. Since you think of me as a sister, that would automatically make him your brother as well. He would be happy to get another sister and brother, once we get Kohaku from Naraku. Don't worry Sango we'll get 'our brother,' Kohaku back and alive" she said in determination and cheerful for once in a long time.

"How can you be so sure?" Sango sadly whispered to her as they started got out and change into their clothes.

"Again don't worry Sango, I kinda made a deal with Sesshomaru if he could bring your brother back. Other than that he said he would train me because it was his way to make up his dept to me for saving Rin" Sango look at her in surprise while Shippo wasn't.

"When did that happen? And where was I and the others?"

"It was before Kikyou joined the group. Inuyasha went to meet her in the woods when he thought I didn't know. You and Miroku went to the next village to exterminate the youkai that was terrorizing the village"

FLASHBACK

Kagome and Shippo went to find some herbs for Kaede, when she heard a scream near the meadow. They ran toward the clearing to see Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, running away from a snake youkai. "RIN!! COME THIS WAY!!" Shippo yelled to her as Kagome readied her bow. She released her arrow at the youkai when Shippo launched Fox Fire at it when he got too close to Rin. Rin and Shippo held her legs and witnessed the youkai reduced in to ash.

"Thank you so much Lady Kagome. Rin was playing with Jaken hide and seek, and Jaken couldn't find Rin. Then Rin try to look for Jaken and Ah Un but Rin heard a noise behind her. And Rin saw that big snake who wanted to eat Rin. Can Rin wait with you and Shippo until Lord Sesshomaru can come and get Rin?" she look at Kagome with tears in her eyes because of the fear that the snake youkai coming to eat her.

"Of course you can. Why don't you and Shippo go play right here and I'll stand guard until Lord Sesshomaru comes and get you, O.k.?"

"Hai, Lady Kagome. Come and play with Rin, Shippo" as Rin drag Shippo by the flowers playing tag. About half an hour Sesshomaru came down from his youkai cloud and landed few feet away from Kagome while Ah Un and Jaken came down few minutes after. Rin realizing that her father figure came, ran forward as she hugged his leg. Shippo ran to Kagome's arms when Rin was telling Sesshomaru what happened to her. Sesshomaru walk to Kagome with such grace that he seem that he flew to her.

"I thank you for saving my ward, miko. I'm in your dept"

"Oh no, you don't have no dept. I would help anyone in need because I don't help othera just for the sake of seeking a reward or have others be in dept to me"

"No matter what you say miko, youkai laws dictate that all debts must be repaid. Since the battle with Naraku is drawing near, this Sesshomaru would train you. I'll be back in a months time to train you" he was about to leave when Kagome called him back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you in advance for choosing to train me. May I request if I may strike a deal to you"

"What sort of deal? You don't have anything this Sesshomaru would want"

"When the time comes to fight Naraku, would you kindly revive the demon slayer, Kohaku, back for his sister, Sango. Once Naraku or I remove the jewel shard that's sustaining him to be on this earth, he will die. In exchange I would give you back your arm, the demon slayer Sango explained that it would take a long time for your arm to regenerate. With my help I can speed up the process a lot quicker"

"If you can give my arm back, then I will revive the demon slayers brother"

Smiling up at him warmly she walk to him as she laid her hands on his left shoulder where the arm was connected to. Closing her eyes in concentration, her hands glowed pink and gold if someone look very closely enough. Sesshomaru thought he saw for a brief second a gold siler fox in Kagome's place before it disappeared in an instant. He felt warm and relaxed until it faded. He look down and noticed that his left arm had indeed grew back and was exactly the same replica of his old arm.

"It seem you have done it. Very well when the time comes I'll revive the demon slayer Kohaku"

END OF FLASHBACK

Sango was in tears of joy as she ran and hugged Kagome in joy. "Thank you so much Kagome. Without you we'll never get our brother back" Since Kagome and she were sisters and Kagome had said Souta is her new brother then is only fair to share her brother to her.

"But we can't tell Inuyasha. You know how he will act when he found out that 1) Leaving the village with only by bow and arrow for protection 2) I saved Rin resulting for Sesshomaru to be in my dept which he will repay by training me 3) Giving Sesshomaru his arm back in a deal. I'll tell him when the right time comes, alright"

"Momma's right, Aunty Sango. That dog breath would start yelling at her and saying how the claypot is better than her"

"Aww' as she hugged Shippo to her because he called her aunty, which makes sense since he's Kagome's son, and Kagome is her sister. "Have you been hanging around Kouga, Shippo?"

Kagome laughed as Shippo jump into her arms, "You know, I said the same thing earlier when we went to fetch water. Only the claypot remark was his own doing. But Shippo don't say claypot in front of Kikyou or Inuyasha's earshot, alright?"

"Of course, Momma" as the four of them head back to camp.

When do you think is a good time to tell Inuyasha about the Kagome's deal with Sesshomaru? I'm opened for any suggestions. It's going to be a while for me to get to the chapters on why Sesshomaru was a transparent silver gold kitsune overlapping Kagome, and who was the one who gave her the necklace.

Please review

88whitedragon


	4. Healing Heart Wounds

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Inuyasha, Naruto, and Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: it will be a while for me to mention any of the characters from Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, hopefully I'll mention something in the next chapter. But I'm not really sure, trying to get my notes in order here.

Chapter 4: Healing Heart Wounds

...Back at camp...

Inuyasha and Kikyo came back from where they went to, they see Miroku tending the fire with an obvious lump on his head. "Groping Sango again, Monk? When will you ever learn that one of these days you'll lose your chance with Sango if you keep that up" Inuyasha had said as he sat with Kikyo against the trees trunk.

"Inuyasha, why does your friend act in such a way to women? It isn't very becoming of him, especially he is supposed to be a respected monk" Kikyo questioned her love.

"Keh, he says that his hand is 'curse' but I bet he is using that excuse just to 'feel up' women that was Kagome choice of words" when Inuyasha finished his explanation Kikyo was silent again. She wonders why did Inuyasha have the decency of using Kagome's name with such warmth. Even when Inuyasha had confirmed that he loves her, she still wonders if Kagome still pose a threat to her and Inuyasha's relationship.

Then Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo came out from the forest just moments she stop to ponder what Kagome really means to Inuyasha. Glance over at them, they seem more happier than before as if a weight was lifted off their shoulder. Kagome was actually smiling like her old self, they weren't facade she puts for her friends. 'I wonder what brought her to come out of her depression all of a sudden' Kikyo thought.

Sango notice Kikyo looking at her sister, from the talk she had with Kagome now understanding what the tragic miko had been through. Like almost the whole group had a tragic story that involve Naraku interfering except for Shippo. His happiness was taken away by the Thunder Brothers when they were after the shards. And Kagome still blame herself that if she didn't brought back the jewel or brake it all of them and those who were caught in the cross fire wouldn't have suffered for her mistake. Nudging Kagome to get attention, she made a slight nudge towards Kikyo's direction. Taking a slight breath to calm her nerves, Kagome went to talk to Kikyo first before she needed to talk to Inuyasha.

"May I talk to you for a few moments alone, Kikyo" Kagome stood in front of her. Inuyasha wonders what Kagome wanted to talk Kikyo about.

Kikyo stood up, curious what she wanted to say to her. "Alright, why don't we speak in the woods"

"Ok, we'll be back Inuyasha. When I come back I need to tell you something as well" both miko's left a confuse Inuyasha and Miroku who wonder what was going on. Sango and Shippo started to play a card game to pass the time until they came back.

"What do you think Lady Kagome wanted to speak to Lady Kikyo about Inuyasha?" Miroku glanced at his friend.

"I'm not really sure, I wonder what Kagome wanted to discuss Kikyo about privately"

"You shouldn't worry about Kagome, but I wonder how Kikyo would react on what Kagome has to say to her" Sango exclaimed not once looking up from her card game with Shippo.

"You know something don't you Sango" Inuyasha replied back.

"What is it that you were discussing to Kagome in the hot springs Lady Sango?"

"Don't worry so much, monk. It isn't anything drastic, all Kagome is doing is sort out a few misunderstandings to Kikyo that she might have"

"And what do you know Sango?" Inuyasha began to wonder what things must be sort out between the two.

"All I'm saying is that Kagome feels a bit comfortable to speak with Kikyo privately without any one over hearing or interrupting. And on what their conversation is about, you will find out soon enough. Kagome just needs some time alone with Kikyo that's all"

...with Kagome and Kikyo...

"What is it that you wish to speak to me Kagome?"

"Kikyo, I just want to clear some things up between us. You don't have to worry that I will try to intervene your relationship with Inuyasha"

"And why shouldn't I worry, from what I see you are still in Inuyasha's mind. I know he is fond of you, but I wonder if you were doing this intentionally to keep Inuyasha from being with me"

"No, I had not done anything to you on purpose. I may have resented you in the past for getting Inuyasha affections, but then I soon realized the love I had with Inuyasha was a minor infatuation. I look up to Inuyasha as my older brother, because most of the time my cousin acts the same way as Inuyasha and I miss him very much"

"To a degree, you love him like your brother because he acts so much like your older cousin?"

"Yes, I'm quite fond of my cousin that to a degree he loves and cares for me as a little sister. Just like Inuyasha does for me, that is why I'm attach to Inuyasha because my cousin and him might have been twins in a way because they are so alike. Are we alright between us?"

Kikyo gave her a small smile an actual true smile she has not given to others except to Inuyasha in occasions. "Yes, are you going to talk to Inuyasha the same way we had with our conversation?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to ask everyone if they would train me how to fight. I don't want to feel useless, it seemed that the only thing I am good act is healing, and getting into trouble. I was wondering that if you and Kaede would train me how to use and control my miko powers"

"But of course, since we have things clear things up there's no problem. If you view Inuyasha as your older brother, wouldn't that make me your older sister?"

Kagome was so happy that Kikyo was actually not being so cold hearted to her, she immediately rush and hugged her. She glowed a bit consuming both priestesses in a pink and gold.

"Kagome, what exactly did you do?"

"Oh, I gave you another part of my soul, at the moment we currently share half a soul. Now you don't feel the need to get and gather more souls. That is until we wish for you to get your soul back from me once we defeat Naraku and retrieve the rest of the jewel shards"

"But wouldn't wishing my soul back cause you to become more or less like myself?"

"Not exactly, I had a dream which Midoriko came to me and explained that both our souls are intertwined with each other since I was born with the jewel inside me. Wishing for your soul back would only result for both our souls to separate. That may explained why Kanna could not hold or take all of my soul inside that mirror of hers, my soul was just too big for the mirror to handle"

"Ah, now I understand. Kanna's mirror can only hold one soul at a time"

"Right, we should head back. I need to talk to Inuyasha something similar from what we discuss right now. Knowing him, he'll probably think I had said something to offend you"

"Not so, its more like what I may had done provoke you. Resulting you to be angry and the only way to relieve your frustration will be to invoke several 'sits' to him" laughing at Inuyasha's misfortune on falling victim to the subjugate beads that hangs around his neck. One for Kikyo who made him one, two for Kaede to chant the spell to place it on him, and three for Kagome who place and say the subduing word for her and Kikyo (if she wants too) to use if necessary.

Walking back without any of the tension that always hang thick in the air when both miko's were in the same room or company. They chatted with one another as they exited the forest, resulting for both Inuyasha and Miroku to be shock and confuse on how they were acting at the moment. Who wouldn't be, when the older miko tried to kill the younger miko and the younger miko always felt uneasy in the older miko's presence.

"Inuyasha, may I talk to you a bit. I need to tell you something that is more or less similar on what I told to Kikyo" jumping down from his perch on the tree he had been waiting for them to

come back, he walk straight towards Kagome. Kikyo gave him a reassuring smile giving him a silent signal that everything is alright. Walking a bit back where she was discussing with Kikyo a whole back, she turned to him.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to reassure you that I have no hard feelings for you being with Kikyo. And that I wish you the best of luck on your relationship with her which was taken from both of you by Naraku. However...' Inuyasha watch her taking a deep breath as he look at her saddened eyes. 'I feel that you broken my heart Inuyasha,' stopping him before he interrupted her, 'I know I said that I have no hard feelings for you loving Kikyo, but it hurt that you don't view me as least as a friend. I care for you like any other friend and I look up to you as my older brother. Overhearing you telling Kikyo that you don't see me as a friend or even care hurts me terribly Inuyasha, I hope you realize this Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was gravely upset that she heard what he said about her, rushing to her to held her in a loving hug. "Kagome, I'm sorry that you heard what I said, but I do truly care and love as a friend and sister more than anything else. Would you be able to forgive me?" tears fell from both his face and Kagome's. Returning the embrace to him, she told him that he forgive him and would be friends now and forever.

"Inuyasha before we go back, may I ask you a favor"

"What kind of favor?"

"I'm wondering if you would help me train on how to fight, Sango agreed to help me train, Kikyo and Kaede will help me with my miko powers, and I'm going to ask Miroku to help me train as well. I want to help everyone fight and not be a burden to everyone by worrying about my safety"

"Your not a burden to us Kagome. I'll help you but I'm uneasy about Miroku training, you know how lecherous he is"

"Thank you Inuyasha, don't worry I'm sure Sango will stop him before he does anything to me"

"All right, let's go back before they start getting worry. Just know that I care and love you as a little sister, you are my first and very best friend Kagome"

Kagome gave him a loving smile and an extra squeeze in her hug before they head back to camp. Heading back toward the camp with a joyful heart than she had in a long time. Eager to learn how to fight in order to lift part of the burden of her friends when they fight to protect her. No longer will she feel guilty towards her friends of having them protect her during battle, now this time she will be the one among them with the purpose of fighting Naraku. Even though her friends fight him to avenge their love ones, she will fight to protect her family and friends she made in this Era.

--

88whitedragon (88wd): hard to be sure what I'm going to write with my notes scattered about. Hopefully I get things in order for the next chapter.

Inuyasha: stop chatting more writing

88wd: careful or I'll make sure Kag's sit you

Inu: You wouldn't dare.

88wd: watch me. KAGOME! INUYASHA IS RUDE TO ME!

Kagome: SIT!!

(Crash!! Inu was send to the floor)

Kag's: Inuyasha don't you dare be rude to her. Tell me if he gives you any trouble

88wd: Thank you Kagome, I'll be sure to tell you. Please review I only have one review, tell me what you think.


	5. Training

A Forgotten Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Naruto

Ch5: Training

Once back at camp, Miroku was playing gold fish with Sango and Shippo. While Kikyo who was now sitting next to Sango as she tried to comprehend the rules of the game. It was then Inuyasha noticed that Kikyo smelled less putrid when she was brought back to this earth. She had the faint smell of lavender and fresh earth like had when she was alive fifty years ago.

Kagome noticed this because of the dumbfounded expression posted all over his face. "I gave her a bit more of my soul so she doesn't need more souls too often to sustain her until we wish her soul back. And don't worry about it, you'll understand when the time comes ok, Inuyasha," as she walk to the group

Inuyasha watch how Kikyo seemed more cheerful and actually smiles than she was when she brought back by that witch. There was no fear or tension in the air like it once was when he brought Kikyo to join the group to fight Naraku and find for the remainder of the jewels.

The next day they travel through the forest as Kagome train with Kikyo and Miroku first to control her miko powers, since lately they were going haywire a few times without her noticing she was doing, especially when she was angry. When ever they camp for the night or stop for lunch Sango helped train by Kagome getting use to carrying Hiraikotsu to strengthen her muscles and built up more stamina as they continue to travel over hills, forest, mountains, and fields. At first Kagome almost fell over by the sheer weight of the giant boomerang but manage to regain her balance. Kagome lasted longer than an hour since she was use to the weight of her yellow backpack that is now carried by Kirara.

Kagome was quick to study as she moved on to use ofudas, hand on hand combat, herb for medicine, how to better of using her bow and arrows. When the group decided to stay at Kaede's hut for a few weeks since now they must wait for any signs of Naraku because their seemed to be few or no shards to find. Kagome would go to a clearing that was a bit far off from the village and well with Shippo tugging along. There she learn how to use sword and whips by Sesshomaru for the past two weeks, Inuyasha then found out of Kagome's training by Sesshomaru when he happened to stumble upon them as he was searching for her. He was mad of course but understand why Kagome with held the information when she knew he'll attack first and ask questions later.

Kagome's progress continued on as she now learn how to: wield practically all types of weapons; Kagome learn to make poison as well as its antidotes; she learn how to heal; use ofudas and spells; and how to use her spirit and miko energy into weapons, shields/ barriers. Because of her spars with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who got along with one another a bit better, she move a lot faster and stronger with grace that rivals a demon in both agility and strength. This made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha proud, that later that night they blood bonded making her officially part of their family.

When Kagome returned home for a few days, she train Sota the ways of the demon slayers and told him of exactly he gain another sister and brothers. Kun-Loon was ecstatic of how Kagome was now able to defend herself so much better and would come home with fewer scrapes and injuries. Kagome was outside with Sota as they were fighting with wooden swords. Both Kagome and Sota wore demon exterminator outfits like Kohaku and Sango only Sota's armor was blue and silver not like Kohaku's green and violet, and Kagome's were red gold and black instead of pink like Sango's.

"Kagome can you and Sota come here for a minute?' they both stop and went towards her mother, 'I'm not sure if you remember of you visit your father's home in Konoha or Village Hidden in the Leaves. Well I'm thinking once you finish your quest in the Feudal Era Kagome that we could visit your cousin, Lee. Here Kagome, before I forget I found your fathers journal up in the storage. He told me to give you this when you were old enough, because he wanted to undo something he done by your uncle's request if wasn't here to undo it himself. Also there are several scrolls for you and weapons that he left for both you and Sota, its inside but first why don't you both go wash up for dinner," she handed Kagome a worn black journal with the sign of Konoha leaf on the cover.

Getting inside the shower, Kagome washed her hair and body then stayed inside the shower for a little longer as the water sooth her aching muscles. _'What did father left undone that he would not had been able to undo before he died'_ As dried her hair, she glance over to the journal that lay innocently before she headed down stairs. Kun-loon set the table as they ate peacefully ignoring Grandfather Higurashi talking about demons or exorcism he had performed earlier that day. Heading towards the living room, both Kagome and Sota sat on the couch as their mother handed over the most of the scrolls to Kagome and few to Sota. She gave both shuriken? and kunai to them, she gave Sota her husband's daggers, and Kagome his twin katana's that had dragon wrap around the handle.

Kagome spend her time reading her father's journal and the scrolls that were given to them. She learn how to control chakra and how to use several genjutsu's, ninjitsu's, and taijutsu's as did Sota. Both practice how to use the art of a ninja with the instructions of their father left to them and practicing their new found weapons.

"Bye mom, grandpa, Sota. I'm heading back to the Feudal Era and will be back in a few days time," as Kagome ran and jump down the well. She jump out of the well with her black bag hung behind her back since her yellow backpack was worn, she learn from her mother how to shrunk the items to fit inside black bag that seemed to be bottom less without feeling heavy. She started to walk towards the village, she wore a fighting kimono which was black with two slits on the side that stop at the upper part of her thighs with combat boots she's wearing like Sesshomaru. There was the symbol of a crescent moon on the back and a Sesshomaru's full demon form on the front. She wore short black shorts under the kimono with the two katanas strap to her back, and several kunnai's inside its holster that was strap on her right thigh.

"Mama!" as a orange ball of fur lunge towards her as it buried himself in her stomach. "I miss you mamma, how are grandma, great grandpa, and uncle Sota?" Shippo look up to her with his big forest green eyes.

"Their fine my little kit, oh and your grandma send me something for you also Sota gave me a package to give you as well," Kagome held him as they walk to Kaede's village.

"What is it? Can I have it now? Wow mama you look very beautiful, where did you get that outfit and swords..." Shippo jump down from her arms as he started to look at her critically as he circle around her testing the weapons around her person.

Kagome laughed at his hyper active son's antics as he crawl all over when they entered the village. "Shippo, you'll soon find out, and you'll get what my mother and brother send to you just as we enter Kaede's hut. OK?" She grabs him before he into her back from on her shoulder.

"Alright, mamma. But hurry up I can't wait to find out... Is it candy?" Shippo was pulling Kagome's arm with enthusiasm when they rushed pass the villagers. As always Kagome manages to catch everyone's attention from what she was wearing. To them the school uniform she wore was a revealing, but now that her clothes are covered, but it may have intensified the male species imagination a bit more further than before.

--—--

88wd: as you can tell Kagome's dad came from Konoha. Lee and Naruto runs in

Lee: hey, when are we going to show up

88wd: probably on the next chapter or the chapter before that I'm not really sure

Lee: Great then I'll help you with the power of YOUTH poses with thumbs up

88wd: oookkkk uneasily steps away from him

Naruto: what is this unfinish business Kagome's dad left to be undone?

88wd: you have to wait a little more, why don't you go eat some ramen or something until then toss him several instant ramen to him

Naruto: Yay RAMEN!! Till next time: "The Final Battle" it's going to be great. You better BELIEVE IT!! I'm so going to enjoy this

Lee: See ya later Naruto, I'm going to go train with Guy Sensei until we show up


	6. The Final Battle

**A Forgotten Memory**

by 88whitedragon

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

As they both headed towards Kaede's hut, Rin came running to her laughing along the way towards her. "Mamma, your back, can you come with Rin and Shippo to go play in the meadow where the flowers grow?" Although Kagome was technically her aunt once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha blood bonded with her to become their little sister, Rin say's that she sees her as a mother figure than anything else even if Kagome was her aunt, Kagome will always be her mother.

"Of course Rin, but first let me handle out some things out before we go play, OK?"

"O.K. Mommy" Rin cheered.

"Rin, Where is Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah Uhn?" Kagome question since she didn't sense them in the nearby vicinity.

"Oh..Daddy Sesshomaru, Ah Uhn, and Master Jaken are back at the castle and will come for Rin later" Rin finish her explanation as all three enter the hut. As she entered Miroku inched closer to Sango as she was polishing her giant boomerang. Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't there at the moment, she believe they must be in the woods for a stroll. Lady Kaede sat there drinking tea as she observe Miroku's perverted antics. "Hentai" then came a crash as Sango bashed Miroku on the head with the now polished Boomerang.

"Oh, Kagome your back. Oh my... where did you get those katanas and outfit?" Sango said as she watches closely at the waking monk.

"Well sis, my mom had gave me some of my fathers things he left behind before he died in battle" Kagome said as she handle her some makeup and several bathing supplies. And gave some herbs from back home to Kaede where here were rare to find. Shippo had opened his package from Sota as he chew on a candy from a the bag his grandmother send to him.

"Lady Kagome, I didn't know your father pass away," Miroku said as he regain conscience as Kagome handed him some ofudas papers, a new set of paint brushes and ink.

"Kagome, I thought there wasn't any battles in your time?" Lady Kaede questioned the girl. As the young miko handle out a several books of activities to both Rin and Shippo with a new set of color crayons.

"Yes, but I didn't mention that some part of Japan not in the mainland per say but some of the smaller islands there are several shinobi villages that inhabit in more secluded areas. My father was a shinobi, an ANBU who are a very high rank of ninjas working under the Hokage the leader of the ninja village. There was an attack about sixteen years ago when a rouge nine-tail fox attack the village. My father was one of many shinobies who tried to protect the village however the odd thing was that he tried to reason his comrades to try not to kill it or how my mother said that he tried to calm the fox down. Some say that he was too kind hearted for his own good especially to demons and being a shinobi" Kagome explained as she tried to demonstrate Shippo how to use the video game that Sota gave him.

"But what happened to the fox? Mommy" Rin asks curiously.

"What type of kitsune was it? How many tails? Did they kill the kitsune?" Shippo looks at her in worry. The thought of someone of killing his kind always made him uneasy, and always recall the memory of how he lost his father to the Thunder Brothers.

"Please tell us Lady Kagome. Did these shinobies had the skill to kill a demon?" Miroku looked over toward his friend as she sat with Rin and Shippo on her lap.

"No, they may be strong and faster than any normal human. But when face with demons, they are like any other civilian. However, like Sango and Kohaku, the demon slayers were taught to fight demons. The kitsune tower over the trees much like Sesshomaru's true form. The fourth Hokage had sealed the nine tail fox into a new born child that happened to be his only son. The village was save but the cost of his life in exchange for the Shikigami to seal the fox within its human vessel. My mother told me the kitsune was red gold color, and had nine tails" Kagome said as she ran her fingers through her children's hair.

"So the kitsune is still alive momma" Rin said.

"It was a nine-tail Kitsune and is a rare Gold Ruby?!" Shippo cried in astonishment.

"I see ye know about this sort of breed young Shippo, care ye explain to us what ye know" Lady Kaede curiously asks. Like herself, the others in the room were curious, for kitsunes tend to keep to themselves and there is very little knowledge of them.

Puffing his chest for having the privilege to explain some facts of his kind, "Well there are different types of breeds and class of kitsunes. The most common is the brown(earth) kitsune, the orange(wind) kitsunes and red(fire) kitsunes, we are the low ranking ones, but my father was mated to a mid-rank Thunder Kitsune, my mother. The middle ranks are the Ice and Thunder Kitsunes. The third rank are the Shadow Kitsunes, Midnight Ruby Kitsunes who are the both dangerous.

The top three are rare, the second rank are the Silver kitsunes who have the ability over plants. But there's also the Silver Ruby who can control plants like regular silvers only their fire proof. Then there's the gold kitsunes, there are two types the normal Gold kitsunes and Gold Ruby kitsunes. The difference is Gold kitsunes have tel..telek...telekne..."

"Telekinetic?. basically mind readers and could move stuff with their minds" Kagome trying interpret what her son was trying to say.

"Right, they are mind readers, but Gold Rubies also have the power over wind and fire. Father told me there are two kitsunes who are the highest ranks of kitsunes but are the rarest of them all"

"Who are they? And why are they rarer than the gold and silver? Shippo" Sango was engrossed like her friends in getting knowledge of kitsunes that many don't know about.

"It's because they are hardly seen more so than the Silver and Gold foxes, so they are even rarer breed. They are called the Eclipse Kitsunes. The first one is the Solar Sun who have a white yellow gold fur. Solar Sun's have the power over lightning, fire, wind, and shadow, but they also was a rumor they control spirit power.

The second eclipse is the Lunar Moons are the opposites they have power over water/ ice, light, earth, and plants, but some were even born with holy powers or are immune to them. But there's a myth that there is a third type of Eclipse is like the combination of the both they are called the Solar Moon, they have both eclipses powers, no one is sure if they are even real or not. That is why is outside of the ranks because no one knows if they even exist.

But here is the thing about the nine-tails, the number of tails show how strong you are. The highest number a kitsune tails they can gain is nine. So the gold ruby must be the only one of its kind. Because kitsunes are hunted for their fur, only highest level of foxes that we could reach to are 5 to 7 tails if we're lucky to survive that long to reach it," Shippo said sadly.

"Don't worry Shippo, Rin knows that you'll be very strong, right? mommy" Rin hugged her 'adoptive brother.'

"That's true Shippo, if any other fox is able to at least seven tails it would be you. Besides we believe in you that you are going to follow that gold ruby example and gain your nine tail in no time." Kagome agreed to her daughter's view and morally supported her son's obvious goal to reach seven tails even his nine tail.

Then she felt a large number of jewels coming there way, as well as the feeling of a large number of demons coming there way. "Naraku" the name fell down her lips that alerted her companions that the final battle of the Shikon has arrived sooner than expected. Kagome gathered her weapons as did Sango and Miroku and ran outside. Kaede alerted the villagers of the upcoming dangers as Shippo and Rin stayed behind as they watch their friends and mother run further away from the village so no stray demons attack them.

"Kagome, how much further away are Naraku and his demon horde?" Sango yelled out to her sister as Kagome showed new bound strength and stability as she ran alongside Kirara carrying Miroku and Sango.

"About a mile or so, I hope Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kouga noticed Naraku soon. Hate to admit but the army he has under his control will surely slow us down and leave us vulnerable if Naraku oh so generously gets involve in the fight" Kagome answered as she ran ahead of them. Because of the taijyaa training with Sango and how merciless Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's training were it was easier for her to train the ways of the ninja her father's scroll instructed. However, even with the retrogress training of the shinobi in just under a week made her tired of exhausting herself with so much chakra she uses on her genjutsu's and ninjutsu's.

010101010101010101

"Ku ku ku, hello my little miko. My...Why don't we look dashing today, do you think that you can defeat me? I see that Inuyasha has abandoned you for your reincarnation, seems he doesn't care about you at all" Naraku taunted her. As Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara were ready to launch a progressive strike against the demon army and despicable hanyo.

"Your mind games won't work on us, Naraku. We have complete faith in Inuyasha, and he will come before this battle ends. For the kamis will judge you of the sins you committed against innocent people" Miroku confidently said as he stared at Naraku with determination.

"Naraku, your life will end here by our hands. We will not let a coward such as you to escape with your life by hiding yourself behind your army. Naraku growled in annoyance and anger at the insult Kagome coarsely point out.

"You will pay for your insults miko, no matter how strong you are I have in my possession a little more half-completed jewel. You will hand me your half before you can gasp in your last breath before you die by my hands" as Naraku signal the yokai to strike. The first set of demons lunged at the three humans and demon who are in their master's path in ruling over insignificant humans and yokai.

"Hiraikotsu!!" as Sango and Kagome threw their boomerangs at the first line of demons that charge. Miroku let out his wind tunnel before abruptly sealed it as a horde of shamyosho began to almost sucked inside the wind void. The demons were charging them from all directions and were overwhelming them as the demons were cutting their space.

Kagura who manages to avoid the onslaught of boomerangs that came charging to her as she lunge for an offensive attack.

"WIND SCAR!!' 'DRAGON STRIKE!!"

Then there was a distinctive yells as a flash of blue and yellow lightning stop both Kagura's Dance of the Dragon. An arrow of blue light shot through the horde of yokai as it cut down their numbers in half. Kagura was fling of her feather when two kicks came from behind her back as two tornadoes stop in front of the wind witch revealing two wolves. Then the half inu demon along a human priestess walked out from the forest line, then the full demon inu gracefully landed from his youki cloud.

"Your late Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she cut down another demon with her two katanas. Kouga and Ayame had their attention of Kagura to avenge their fallen comrades who were killed under Kagura's wind attacks. Sango was busy defending herself from Kohaku as she didn't want to hurt Kohaku. Miroku and Kikyo were taking down the demons as Sesshomaru and

Inuyasha were cutting their way toward Naraku. Sesshomaru revive Kohaku once Kagome withdrew the shard once Sango immobilized her brother.

"Sorry to take so long Kag's. You know me I always want to make a dramatic entrance. Why don't we finish this once and for all" Inuyasha confidently said as all three of them came closer to Naraku's position as he stood back from the battle.

"You think you can stop me, Inuyasha. If you couldn't save your precious Kikyo fifty years ago. What happens if I get rid of your little reincarnated miko" Naraku said as lunged several tentacles at the two inu brothers pushing them further away from the miko before thrusting a tentacle through her torso.

Kagome's body jerk forward from the blow, she painfully gasp at the sudden strike of pain. Blood drip from her mouth as her eyes widen in shock.

"KAGOME!!" her friends yelled out to her. With the distraction Kagura send several Wind blades at the two wolves, Kohaku and Sango were flung toward the trees by one of Naraku's tentacles, and Miroku to be slashed from behind by a random demon's claws. Kirara was hit the tree as she tried to cushion both taijiyaas blows. Kikyo barely avoided her own arrow being send back because of Kanna's mirror. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watch stunned as their sister they had adopted into their family slump onto the tentacle that held her up.

"How's does it feel that you could not prevented the death of your beloved miko? Inuyasha" Naraku placed a barrier around his moments before Inuyasha send out several wind scars at him.

"Sniveling hanyo, you will pay for striking down my imouto. I will make sure that your death is slow painful for you" as he lounge at him once Inuyasha used the red Tetsusaiga to brake down Naraku's barrier.

"Lord Sesshomaru who knew that you care for the woman child who was a mother toward you human ward" he mock as Sesshomaru tried to attack him, however Kagura send Wind blades to prevented his advances. Kouga kept fighting the demons to keep them at bay from getting close to Ayame who lay behind him unconscious. Sango stood over her brother and poison monk as he held his void hand for vacuuming the SaimyÇshÇ who almost struck his beloved taijiyaa with their poisonous stings. Kirara stayed by her mistress side to guard her prone body once she collapse from exhaustion as Kikyo aided the fire neko.

"Perhaps I should pity your little ward and the fox kit and help them reunite with their mother. Ku ku ku" Naraku darkly laugh at their shock and anger expression. He watch as Kanna and Kagura kept the brothers away from his person. But his laughter suddenly halt when he felt a cold steel upon his neck and a cold voice near his ear.

"Naraku, Don't you dare touch on my two children' you sorry excuse for a hanyo. For if even think to lay a hand against them, believe me, that is the last thing you'll ever do" as the pressure of the blade nick his flesh drawing blood.

"How are you standing behind me if I had stricken you down moments ago?" Naraku sneered at her in anger. The others noticed that their friend and sister stood alive behind with her blade against the evil hanyo's neck nothing worse but the cuts she had received earlier from the demons that lunged at them earlier in the battle. The body of what they thought was their sister that lay on the ground when Naraku withdrew his tentacle as he taunted the inu brother's puff out of existence and revealed the body of the demon that happen to had stood near him.

"You can thank my father in leaving some teachings in scrolls he left behind for me to learn Naraku. Now die and go to hell where you belong as punishment for your treacherous deeds" her katanas consume in holy powers as she plunged on through his heart and slash his throat as his body was purified into ash before he hit the ground. Picking up the other half of the jewel, she combined them with the last remaining strength of her miko powers. A flash of light came out from the jewel as it consumed the field destroying what remain of Naraku's demon horde before collapsing in exhaustion.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

88wd: sorry for not updating sooner. I have several problems at home with my aunt sick, my home computer not working and catching up in my school work.

Nar: HEY! HEY! HEY! Was that substitute jutsu Kagome used to avoid being killed by Naraku's umm...that long thingy? BONK OWWW!! Why did you HIT ME? Sakura

Sak: NARUTO!! If you were PAYING ATTENTION you would KNOW that Kagome DID USE the SUBSTITUTION JUTSU.

Nar: Oh right he embarrassedly rubbed his head

Sak: Idiot...Till next time "The Mythical Kitsune Exists: A Tale of the Past"


	7. The Mystical Kitsune Exists

Chapter 7: The Mythical Kitsune Exists: A Tale of the Past

by 88whitedragon

A Forgotten Memory

'Where am I? Am I dead?' her thoughts echoed inside her mind as her body felt heavy and hurt to move. 'Well I can official say that I'm still alive' as she open her eyes as she stood to look over her surroundings. 'Damn must have used to much miko and chakra. Who knew it was hard to use chakra in such a short amount of time of one learning and accessing it'

"Kagome... Kagome..." a woman's voice called out to her in the mist of shadows. "Hello?! Is someone there?" Kagome called out at the voice. The dark shadows became to take form of the shrine back home. The God Tree stood majestically as it blossom with white flowers, as sun rays shined against its green leaves. The flowers were at blossom as the leaves change sway with the wind.

"Kagome, don't get dirty, OK? You remember Suichi? he and his parents are coming for a visit to talk something very important. You want to look your best when they come over ok sweety?" motherly voice spoke after the child's laughter filled the area.

"Ok mommy" the little girl laugh. The older Kagome came to a scene of when she was three and wore a cute pink sun-dress. Her little pig tails were tied by long red ribbons as swish along with the wind. 'Wait a minute, I remember this. Mrs. and Mr. Minamino and Shuichi came to speak with mom and dad.'

=========================Flashback 12 ½ years ago===============

The three year old Kagome watch for a moment when her mother continued to sweep the steps of the shrines entrance. She went to gather her red ball to play near the house and near the main shrine where grandpa Higurashi was sealing trinkets to visitors and tourist that came. She had suddenly stop bouncing her ball when she felt a weird sensation goes down her spine and felt warmth surround her as it tried to calm her sudden fear.

She turned to her mother but saw her continuing to sweep and the tourist as well as her grandfather doing what they have been doing selling and buying trinkets. She turned toward the well house where her family forbade anyone to enter. She watch a blue light shining through the door before it burst opened and a small but a large fur creature ran toward the Goshinboku Tree as it collapse under the trees base.

—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—=—=

(The fox view)

He was running through the forest to escape the remaining demon that was after him. He was ambushed when a group of demons came with the goal of getting his fur coat. He was a four tail fox he was strong enough to eliminate the threat against his life, but he did not count on the help of a dark miko in exchange for a cut of the profits his fur may bring. There had been a shortage of his kind, those that remain thought well to disguise as ordinary low level common kitsunes. Silvers and Gold Kitsunes even Eclipses Kitsunes knew well to stay away from danger and be on high alert against hunters who sell their fur to the highest bidder.

He ran limply but quick enough from his pursuer; he manage to kill most all of the demons and the dark miko however not unscathed. His wounds were heavy bleeding, his vision was getting blurry, and he was exhausted. He couldn't stop; even if he had the chance of escaping the smell of his blood was heavy in the air and anyone will take advantage of killing him with such wounds he has now. A roar came from behind him and it was close, he barely saw the well in front of him. He could of avoided the well if it wasn't for the sudden claws swiping from behind sending him airborne into the well.

He had closed his eyes in grimace of the attack that he had not heed the blue light that had surrounded his wounded fox form nor the weightlessness for he believe he was falling toward the bottom. His paws gently touched the ground, confused and disgruntled him leapt out the well. He stagers up the steps and crash through the well's doors when the sudden polluted smells attacked him full force. His eyes were glaze at the moment from the pain and felt panics arise when he smells several humans nearby. He ran toward the direction where something drew him closer, an old tree that was illuminating pure and a warmth aura that it was soothing as well as eliminating the putrid smells around him.

He collapses, not able to stand or run any further from the wounds he had now. Hoping that the humans did not see or paid no heed of him since it felt they were a bit far off than he lay. Just as he lay there licking his wounds without straining himself, his ears pick up the sound of soft but yet somewhat clumsy footsteps coming toward him. He tried to open his eyes to see who was the intruder was unfortunately they felt heavy, he tried to move or growl in warning but to no avail. "Doggy hurt?" a small girly voice came out of the intruder along with tears of fear and sadness he smell from the person he presume was next to him.

'Doggy? I'm no dog. Must be a human child, what luck but...the child has no scent of sweat nor filth coming from her like other humans do. She has the smell of sakura's and fresh spring rain and has an aura similar of that of a miko, pure and innocent' the four tail fox thought. He was snapped out of his musings when he felt a small hand stroking his fur. Even his eyes shut there was a blindly light and his body felt weightless and full of warmth; as the light receded so did the warmth. Yet his body no longer felt heavy or in pain; with some effort he opened his eyes only clash with those of pure ocean blue irises.

'This child heal me? She's only a human child of three and yet she unconsciously harness her miko powers in such a young age when miko's harness there's at the age of ten' as his red gold fur sway with the breeze as he lifts his head to examine the young female child. He lowly growl at her to see of her reaction, but he was startled at the child to giggle and gave him a joyful smile thinking that the 'doggy' wanted to play.

But there peace was short live when a roar came from the well house, as out came a large black bear demon. The same who had pursue and send him into this unknown land once he had took the time to take his surrounding when the young Kagome played with his tails. He could hear the screams of the humans as they ran down the steps, but he also heard the hysterical screams of human mother calling for her child; he presumes it was the mother of the child who was shaking and crying in fear beside him.

With his wounds heal and his energies somewhat replenish, he stood in front of the child as he used his tails to push the girl behind the tree. He could not risk to waste much of his needed energy to change into his human form, from what he concludes his hunter was no better shape than he. The Bear demon still held the wounds he had inflicted upon him earlier before the dark miko practically mortally wounded him with her dark curse. But it seemed that the young girl had negated the dark poisoning aura that stilled linger; the small girl who hid behind him still kept on amazes him.

The Bear Demon turned its massive head toward the red gold fox who began to growl at him in warning. By now all the humans in the vicinity even Kagome's frantic mother taken by several visitors and her father in law down the steps until animal control or police comes. [There you are fox, finally give up and become a fur pelt for me to sell or do I have to take it by force[ the low deep growl rumble out of the bear's mouth.

{I don't think so. You see you will pay for even think you can kill my kind for profit. I will make sure you will be the last one who will come for me for my fur} the Red Gold kitsune growl lowly as he swung his tails in agitation.

[Why the sudden change? Don't tell me you are protecting that human child behind you? Humans are weak and useless... She smells delicious, maybe after I kill you I'll have that child for a snack before I return through that well. Seem that is my ticket out of this disgusting place, maybe I'll gather several human to sell them as slaves or food for the demon back home] the bear roar a chuckle.

{I believe not. You are not smart enough to put that off, besides you'll be dead by then before I'll let you have the child} the fox bark and yip coldly. The bear gave out a terrifying roar before he lunges at his prey. The Kitsune dodges the bear's massive claws before he retaliated by clawing at his face. The bear gave out a painful whine before he dangerously growl back as swung his massive claw at the unsuspecting fox who looked toward the young girl who peeked out from her hiding place.

The hit cause the ruby gold fox to bounce and slid the ground before hitting the Goshinboku and collapsing at the base. Kagome although young jump out from behind the tree as stood in front of the tire fox as subconsciously erecting a barrier between them and the bear. However the massive hits cause the barrier to shatter and slashed Kagome from her chest to her left hip as she flew away from them to the middle of the shrine.

But that didn't caught both demons but the innocent looking marvel size jewel that rolled innocently just within reach of ths small girls' hand. Kagome clumsily reach and grab hold of it as she gasp from the pain. Her pink dress began to soak in her own blood to cause the dress to gain a darker shade of red.

[ Well...Well...What do we have here? Seems that little baby miko you had been desperately protecting had held in her possession the Shikon no Tama. With that powerful jewel in my possession I will be the strongest demon in all of the lands. So much power in the palm of my hands, maybe you wanted for yourself, that is why you were protecting the child you want that jewel for yourself. What foolish humans, to think they can hide the jewel within a child], the bear chuckled as he limped toward the dying girl.

The kitsune grew angry at the false hood of the bear's comment, he stubbornly stood on his hind legs before launching himself at the bear again. His fur stood on ends, his fangs and claws grew ever larger and more lethal, his whites of his eyes were red in furry but still were conscious as he and his demon were one at the moment. The Red Gold fox tore at the bear's back throat and landed before the small child that was losing her life because she wanted to save him. He briskly looks behind him, Kagome hazily stared back and gave a small smile. "Is doggy ok?" Her soft little voice reaches his ears. He turns and leers at the bear that was having trouble getting up from his sudden attack. Even now the kitsune could not understand what cause the girl to do such a self-sacrificing act even such a young age. 'Perhaps that is why the jewel was within her, because she has the most pure of heart than anyone I have encountered'

[So y..yo..you ww..want that ..j..jew..jewel ..for your..ss..self] the bear growl at him as blood was heavy in the air.

{You mistake me for a low demon such as you. Like any demon I would have wants that jewel for me, but unlike you I don't want power under the false hood of a curse jewel. But know this for it will be your last thing you hear, I will make you pay for you and your comrades have done to my kind and for you what you done to the girl} as he charges at the bear with a new found strength and determination as he sung his fangs and claws at the bear's throat for the final time.

He limp back to the little girl and lay against her tiredly once his fox appearance return to normal. Even coated in blood and her breathing has dangerously slowed he looks upon her in admiration. He had never once met a child as pure as this one, nor anyone who showed compassion even to a wild animal and a demon no less. Nuzzling her hand that held the jewel seeing as the girl lost conscience. 'Jewel of Four Souls if you are able to grant any wish please grant mines. Please save the life of this child who had saved my life' he whines in pain as he move closer to warm and give reassurance to the little girl who began to tremble.

"Kitsune of Red Gold, you wish to grant this small child another chance in life is that correct?" a woman's voice echoed in his mind. He warily open his eyes as he saw a woman in armor as she stood before them. Everything else seems to have disappeared and the only things that were around are the woman warriors, himself, and the dying child.

'Who are you? Can you save the girl?' He tiredly ask in his mind, hoping the woman warrior had heard him.

"I am the Miko Midoriko, the creator of Shikon no Tama. I am fighting the dark souls of the demons that are entrap within the jewel. I will grant your wish, however there are some complications, if you are willing I will save this little girl who goes by the name of Kagome. But what is your name?" Midoriko spoke softly as she looks at the little raven hair girl.

'I go by the name of Kyuubi Kaze, but many have come to call me as Kyuubi no Yoko. What are these complications? Although, I just met this girl, Kagome, she willingly saved my life and healed me when she didn't knew she could it felt the right thing to do. I am willing uptake the task and consequences for my coming has done to her' he responded determinably.

"Such a pure response coming from a demon such as you. There are matters that must come to past when she has grown at the age of 15. With the sudden change on your part as well as the dead demon you killed to protect Kagome, it may have changed few things in history or it was planned I have yet to understand the Kami's plans for the girl as of yet. To save her life she must be turn into a demon, perhaps one of your kind, what type is for the jewel and the Kami's to decided. When the change is complete, you will stay here for the prior of two years before you are able to return home" she said to Kyuubi.

'Why two years? And why change her into a demon like myself?' Kyuubi ask.

"Two years for you to train the young Kagome on her demonic powers. You must speak to her parents of the changes that has befallen on their child and the destiny the Kami's has planned for her. She and no one else could do the task it's ask of them, not only she must complete an unfinished task in the past but there is also the danger here in her homeland within the year she returns home for good. Further more when you return home, the jewel will seal her demonic powers and memories of you Kyuubi, for safety reasons until her journey is at its end" she said.

'Why? What reason should the jewel seal her demonic powers? Wouldn't it aid her in her quest?' He asks angrily, as the thought of Kagome forgetting him and putting her in harms way didn't sit well for some reason.

"It is the Kami's and Fates will to do so. Her experiences as a 'human' girl would make her stronger mentally and spiritually. But also the Kami's will to do so, you should not fret for the girl change back as a demon once she reaches her final task and her memories return before the day is gone. Remember two years you will train her demonic powers and the well in the shrine will send you home. You will meet her in the future if that is what you fear by the time your task is done. Watch her well" Midoriko's voice faded as a pink light surrounded Kagome.

'How can this be?' Kyuubi question as he turns to look at the young vixen who lay sleeping next to him. Her black midnight hair was change into a silver gold color. There was a gold sun and Silver crescent moon eclipse, on her cheeks were two silver blue streaks. She opened her eyes briefly to look at him before she closed them again. Kagome unconsciously placed her arm around Kyuubi's fox form. Kyuubi was astonished that her eyes although briefly were Blue with silver specks. Her human ears changed into fox ears as it migrated above her head. But he questions if it was the jewel when it re-entered her or when she was change that she had three silver gold tails instead of one.

Hearing the calls of the hysterical mother and several others coming up the stairs that he gave a last glimpse of Kagome. She changed into her human form and her dress was all patches up except for the blood stains that remain. 'Even as a demon she still has a pure soul and heart, no wonder she's the Shikon guardian miko. Don't worry little vixen, I'll be here for me to train and protect' he said once he close his eyes for a well-needed rest.

-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kaze- wind

Miko- priestess

yokai- demon

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls

Kitsune- Fox

Kami- God

Goshinboku Tree - God Tree

88wd: please review, I want to know what you think of this chapter so far. It was hard to come up how Kyuubi fights the bear demon. If the battle scenes of this chapter or any future chapters are not good, my apologies. Never had much experience with writing these kinds of things.


	8. Something's Wrong

AFM

by 88whitedragon

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 8:Something's wrong

The light vanished and Inuyasha and the gang look around to see that the armies of demons were now gone. Those who had regained conscious rose slowly so not to agitate their wounds more than they are now. The adrenaline of the fight and the amount of relief was overwhelming that they cheered and cried in to their love ones arms. Kagura and Kanna had noticed that they weren't purified like Naraku's demon horde.

"We're free, we're finally free from Naraku, Kanna. We're finally free the way we have always dream of, now," Kagura cried for the first time since she was created. She was overwhelm that she and Kanna are now out of Naraku's control and have their captive hearts back.

"Yes, sister. Now we don't have to worry about Naraku anymore," Kanna who had been a child of no emotion now smile happily with tears of her own as she look up to her sister. Even if she was the oldest of the two, she would always think of Kagura as the older sister appearance wise of course.

"It's finally over. Naraku is really gone,' the shaky voice of Sango was overwhelm with the feelings of relief, and happiness that she has her brother back and her family finally been avenge. Kohaku opened his eyes filled with tears of happiness that he has his sister, but the sadness and pain of even in Naraku's control he felt guilty of killing his village and other innocents people. 'Shhh, it's ok Kohaku. It wasn't your fault, you were under his control it wasn't

your choice to hurt anyone." Sango hugged her little brother when she felt and saw tears of anguish in his face.

"Oww, we should all go to Kaede's hut to heal our wounds. Gah, to think getting poison numerous of times you would think I would be more resilient to it,' Miroku chucked to himself. As he rub Sango's behind only to get punched in the face. 'My dear Sango, it was my curse hand, it has a mind of it's own," Miroku whines.

"What curse hand? That excuse won't work since you don't have your wind tunnel anymore,' Sango sneered at him, as she help Kohaku stand up. 'Kirara, do you think you cancarry us back to the village?" She asks the little neko. "Mew" as Kirara change into her larger form again.

"Keh, we should hurry back, you humans need to heal," Inuyasha arrogantly said. Ignoring the fact that he was using Tenseiga to hold himself upright.

"Speak for yourself, dog turd," Kouga yelled out as he help Ayame on her feet. Ayame held on to Kouga as she was regaining her balance.

"Hn, your no better shape than they are little brother," Sesshomaru monotonously replied. Seeing the numerous gashes and cuts that all over Inuyasha's body. He at least have few minor cuts and one or two major injuries that has recently stop bleeding. While Kouga and Ayame are not as worse to wear like Inuyasha or as partially good condition as himself.

"What did you say? I'm a half demon, I can heal quicker than a human," Inuyasha growl out, ignoring that the sudden movement he made to face his brother left him dizzy from the blood loss.

"But slower than a full fledge demon," Sesshomaru smirk as Inuyasha face turn red in anger.

"Why you.." Inuyasha was interrupted when Kikyo fell down as she gasp in pain and surprise. "Kikyo! What's wrong?" He immediately knelt beside her.

"My soul, I have my soul back,' with happiness but then she paled at the sudden realization of having her soul back. 'Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome? Where is she?"

The sudden realization that if Kikyo has received her soul back would only mean that Kagome must have died. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled out and stood urgently to head where Kagome lay, only to fall down from the sudden hit of wooziness.

"What's wrong? Inuyasha," Ayame finally spoke as she was still held by Kouga.

"It's Kikyo, she has her soul back. Kagome had half of her soul before and now..." Inuyasha couldn't say any more as the others tried to stand and look for their sister and companion among the fray of dead demons.

Sesshomaru rush toward Kagome's side, afraid that his imouto is dead. To his sudden relief and surprise she was breathing normally and seem as if she is asleep from the abnormal amount of energy she used in the battle. But he did realized that her scent was changing slowly, the regular scent of fresh spring rain and sakura blossoms along with the scent of thunderstorms she had obtain when she was adopted in to his family was still there. However, the scent of fresh earth and ocean breeze was coming from her as well. To his sudden astoundment she didn't smell nor had the aura of a human but of a yokai. Not only that there were several silver gold highlights that are slowly changing from her midnight hair. She shouldn't change into a demon so quickly, it only been a week were it should take month for her to show any sign of her changing . Once his imouto is awake he will question her concerning of the sudden change. Then he remember the day he got his arm back by Kagome, and he distinctly remember seeing an image of a silver gold fox few seconds before it faded. He wanted to question his imouto about it but she didn't understand what he was talking about, and he had not smell no deception from her at all. '_Perhaps, this new change must be related to that incident somehow_,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru is ...is Kagome...is she..." Sango's voice wavered at the sudden fear and dread of the answer she may be given concerning for her 'younger sister.' Miroku held her closely while trying to stay up, with the concern of his 'younger sister' fate as she is being held by the Taiyokai of the West.

"No, taijiyaa. She is alive but unconscious. Let us return back to the village, the houshi is unable to stand along with my half-brother," as he turn away but toward the village while to others followed.

By his side flew Kanna and Kagura on the giant feather. "Why are you following us?" Sesshomaru demanded out the once Naraku's incarnations.

"We are coming with you, if it wasn't for the miko we would still be under Naraku's control. We are in her dept for freeing us," Kagura answered to the inu demon.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru. Let us come, we want to thank her for killing Naraku and having our freedom back. Besides where are me and Kagura go now? Because of Naraku I don't think there will be a place for us to be safely live with all of the deeds we had done for Naraku out of force," Kanna answered.

Sesshomaru look at them before looking ahead, "Very well you may accompany us back to the old miko's village."

[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\

88wd: another chapter done. Took me a while to finish this chapter since I'm having some writers block. Hope you like and please review.


	9. The jewel a blessing?

88wd: sorry for not updating sooner. I been having problems with my parents and it's hard to access to a laptop when my mother threatened to take it away. So it is hard to type my stories when my mother is at home. Read and enjoy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**Chapter 9: The Jewel a Blessing?**

[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\]\—within Kagome's Dream scape—[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[\][]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]

Kagome watched her younger self interact with the Ruby gold kitsune, and how he saved her from the bear demon. "I remember...I woke up to find mom above me but the fox lay next to me in my bed. But why didn't I remember changing into a fox or Kyuubi at all," she said to herself.

"Because it would affect your task in the Feudal Era. You being human would show others that it does not matter on what you are but who you are. The human you were shows the companionate, determination, caring, and forgiving side that your friends and allies would not see inside humans and within demons. Being who you are shine light to their clouded hearts and bias beliefs," a woman's voice echoed behind her. Kagome turn to see a priestess with armor standing there, watching her with a soft look. Her raven hair flowed behind her, her blue eyes were vibrant as they stood out from her healthy pale skin. A blue diamond shape mark stood out on her forehead, as Kagome observe her clothing an image of something similar pop into her mind.

"Midoriko?" Kagome question as she remembers the mummified priestess inside the cave back in the slayer village.

"Yes, I would like to thank you of completing the jewel. Do not blame yourself of the hardships it cause when you shatter the jewel. For everything happens within reason, and I am sorry for the trouble and hardships you faced in your journey. More so when there are new foes you must face and I am sorry for what the Kami's must have you face," Midoriko sadly said.

"Don't worry about it. But why can't I remember of that incident? or of the fox demon Kyuubi that saved me? What happen next because my memories seemed to be block? Where's Kyuubi now? Will I see him again? What kind of fox am I? But, wait a minute, if the Kyuubi used the jewel to save me why does it still exist?' Kagome question out as she suddenly realize that the jewel was used but wasn't tainted or gone. Then there was a the conversation she had with Sango and Shippo in th hot springs about the pendant she wears around her neck. 'Lady Midoriko, was Kyuubi the one who gave me this pendant? And why did he gave it to me?"

"Calm down little one. Your memories will slowly come back to you and not all at once. You will meet Kyuubi later but I can't say when for I do not know. You are a rare Sun Lunar

Eclipse kitsune, I'm sure your kit Shippo has told you of them. Please call me Midoriko, like you I don't that tittles very well, it gets annoying for a time. As for the pendant, your memories will show you the truth or your mother will tell you about the reason behind it.

But I can say this, that he did gave it to you, but as you can see it's a three part piece. The blue rose represents you, a rare flower who brings others together that is why it's placed between the two foxes. The Red gold kitsune represents Kyuubi himself, but the silver represents someone

else which your mother should fill you in later. Much like yin and yang, Kyuubi represents yin the dark side and destruction because he uses mostly fire and wind. The silver fox represent yang the light and life, silvers are known to use plants as a primary weapon in battle. Kyuubi was the one who made it, though he is one of the two individuals who placed it on you," she explained to the young vixen.

"You know that doesn't help me much, you are answering my question though vague. I'm not getting the full extent to my answers, Midoriko," she pouted but that only cause the older woman to laugh.

She smiled at the young girl,"That's true but I have the feeling that your mother might be the person who can answer your questions. She is one of the others who placed the significant circumstances behind that pendant of yours. Now as for the jewel still existing after Kyuubi's wish, it was pure even doesn't seem like it since he was willing enough to face the consequence into saving you. The reason the jewel didn't disappeared was because it can't be easily destroyed. Unfortunately this item is made by the Kami's themselves, thinking it was a blessing gift to the people because of the unselfish actions played on my part of sacrificing my life to rid of the hostile demons attacking the human race during the Human and Demon War.'

But Kagome saw the older miko frown sadly on what she has to say next, "It only serve as a prison for my soul as well as the demons I fought long ago, but the Kami's witness how selfish and greedy both humans and demons are that they thought of how to keep the jewel from becoming more of a curse than a blessing. They didn't want to destroy their gift which was created as a remembrance on my unselfish, brave, and caring deeds. The jewel over the years being protected by the Taijiya Village and Kikyo that it develop a conscious of its own, that it wished to live a normal life to better understand the actions of others. Hence, you were born that is why the jewel becomes pure by a mere touch without putting much effort. Kikyo' soul was trap within the jewel but it wasn't, you can say her soul acted as a shield to keep the jewel hidden until it had been pulled out of you by force."

"How does the jewel gaining a conscious of its own has anything to do about me being born? But if Kikyo's soul was a shield how did Mistress Centipede sense it?" Kagome was more confuse. First that the jewel has a mind of its own, and Kikyo's soul acted as a shield so demons couldn't sense it but how did Mistress Centipede sense it within her in the first place.

"Mistress Centipede had once absorb the jewel until the Taijiyaa's killed it and took the jewel before it could regenerate itself. I believe there was a slight essence of the jewel that remained within the demon, so that tiny bit of power might have sensed the jewel within you because you had it. As for you being born, the truth of the matter is that you are the 'human' now I guess the 'demon' form of the jewel. Your soul is the jewel and only you could access the power. The Kami's who didn't think a way to solve their problem watch that the jewel solve it for them. They are very much are happy with the solution, because you are the prime example of the very blessing that they wanted to grant to all beings. You brought hope, acceptance, love, forgiveness, and happiness to those around you. You are the living breathing jewel, and for that it is why you must be aware of those who may use your power for granted," Midoriko said seriously, but you could see the pain on how much she had suffered and the future pains she must

face until she can fully be happy. Kagome look at her as all this new information could be fully process in her mind.

"If the jewel is me, then how exactly was it still in its jewel form? Wouldn't have been merge to my soul so to speak and why was it located in my left side?" Kagome ask. These questions had been plaguing her since Midoriko told her that she was the living jewel.

"For one was that there was a few loose ends in the past that only you must complete. It is why the jewel didn't merge completely with you, although you have the jewel's power which is why you are stronger than Kikyo. Your powers match with Kikyo but you were untrained, if you were train in the miko arts then you would have surpass Kikyo and me as well.

The jewel was in your left hip because it would exactly killed you if it had been taken by force where your heart resides. The jewel will fully merge with you like it was supposed to until you and your friends make a wish on it. Like I said the jewel was meant as a blessing, giving good luck to all those who held it. For example, for your adopted brother Sesshomaru to have a loving brother relationship with Inuyasha or for both human and demons to slowly accept each other and not contradict hanyo's or those who are different. For Kikyo to be loved by the person who sees her as herself and not for being the protector of the jewel. These are only few examples what this jewel was meant to do, but you are the one who has the power to accomplish what the Kami's tended the jewel to do.

Yet it is you who must make the wish, if the wish is tainted then only you could handle its negative energy while others would become corrupted even perhaps killed. The Kami's will actually grant one selfish wish just for you Kagome, and only you because you are their greatest creation, their gift, the sign of hope, goodness, and the beacon of light to those who are lost in the dark,' Midoriko smiled gently at her. 'Now let us continue remember a few things of your past because I think your friends and family won't exactly appreciate you accidently unleash your powers. Oh, one more thing when you find out about that pendants significance it might be wise to grant one wish to each of those individuals. The Kami's would want them to be happy for being there for supporting their love ones even if those loves do not know it."

[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\

As the whole inu gang headed toward Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru kept glancing down toward Kagome as he flew on his youki cloud. More and more her hair was turning silver gold, on her cheeks were two faint silver blue stripes that are getting more refine. Her once human ears are now perch on top of her head and are more fluffier and bigger than Inuyasha's dog ears. They were a golden yellow with silver tips, Sesshomaru also noticed that she has grown a tail the same color as her ears golden yellow with silver tips. To his surprise there was a royal mark, a gold sun and a silver moon merge together above her brow.

"She's turning into a fox demon but I do not know what kind, a silver? A gold kitsune? I must ask the kit if he knows something" Lord Sesshomaru said to himself. He glance behind him for a moment before he faced straight a head. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku rode on Kirara, while a grudging Inuyasha, Kikyo, flew on Kagura's large feather with Kanna. And the wolf pack followed on foot toward the old priestess village with the concern for their 'pack sister.'


	10. Upcoming plans

AFM

by: 88whitedragon

**Chapter 10: Upcoming Plans**

Back in Kagome's present time, Kagome's mother Kun-Loon sat in a local café waiting for a person she had not seen for sometime now. 'I wonder when would it be a good time to tell them. Should it be when we come back from summer break? or would it be better before or the beginning of the new school year?' she wondered when she look up at an older woman in her mid thirties coming toward her. Getting up from her seat she had been occupying for twenty minutes she welcomed her friend with a warm hug. Her friend appeared to be happy as well as healthier since three years ago when she miraculously recovered from her sudden illness. In her arms held a small child with short brown hair and brown eyes who is no more than a two and half years old.

"Shiori, how good to see you. Is this your two year old daughter Shina I heard so much about on the phone. She is so adorable, how's your new family? Well I hope," as Kun-Loon cooed at the little girl, reminding her how much she wanted grandchildren just as much as Shiori does. Kun-Loon, Grandpa Higurashi, Kagome, and Sota had went attend Shiori's wedding three years ago although their children didn't stay very long or more like Shiori's eldest son couldn't stay long as he had been called to work from an emergency. But at least her cousin did came to celebrate their old childhood friend along with her mother who came with a new addition to the shrine to help her take care of it. She and her daughter Kagome hit it off quite well and became quite close friends so much that Sota and even Shuiichi, Shiori's stepson, gain another sister figure other than Kagome in a short amount of time.

"Kun-Loon is good to see you as well. Yes, this is my little girl Shina which I have with my second husband, Regi. Shuiichi and my son Shuichi seemed to get along well with one another, but I'm still afraid that Shuichi is getting into fights or something. He doesn't think that I noticed the blood stains on his uniform or the absents of several of them even few of his casual clothes as well. He sometimes goes missing for a long period of time, Regi thinks it's because he's a growing boy but we both know is something else entirely. Now where is Atsuko? I would think that she would had accompanied you since both of you are cousin's after all," as Shiori sat down once she placed Shina in the baby seat that the café provided for them.

"Now Shiori, you know that I have problems dealing with that trouble making delinquent son of mine. At least your son has the decency of keeping his grades up, study and get to school on time," as another woman came from behind Shiori as Kun-Loon was distracted in helping Shina to her seat.

"My goodness Atsuko couldn't get this old woman a word of warning when you come up from behind me. This is my little girl Shina, she's two years old and will become three in the upcoming spring next year. But it is good to have the three of us together again like the old days," Shiori commented as they all began to order for lunch.

"Hey we're not that old you know, all of us are still in our thirties and quite beautifully young. But it's still good to hang out again like old times when we were in school, funny how my son seems to be hanging around your eldest Shiori. I just hope some of your son's good qualities would at least rub off on Yusuke, that boy is becoming more hopeless to change no matter what I do," Atsuko sighted, 'but then again I don't think our sons know that we knew each other."

"Ha ha ha, Yusuke still giving you trouble Atsuko. But at least you know that he means well though I still worry for Kagome's well being,' Kun-Loon sighted into her herbal tea as she took a sip as she look around for her mother. Sometimes she wonder how her mother got along with her father but after the divorce they both remain good friends only with different views on how to deal with demons and all. Sometimes she wonders if it was fate that would lead her children expose to the world of demons and supernatural because of the whole jewel quest with Kagome and her husband coming from the islands where the nine tail demon beast dwell.

"Is she still going in her 'trips'? Kun-Loon, sometimes I'm surprise how you handle this whole incident of the jewel and dangers your daughter is in. If it were me I would go into a panic with worry and try to forbid my sons to get into such dangers,' Shiori exclaimed as she wipes Shina's face of cookie crumbs. Yes all three women discuss of Kagome's untimely adventures in the Feudal Era. They were so close to one another and they supported each other through every crisis in their lives even if some events weren't exactly normal to any other human. Being such close friendship in their youth even in their adult lives they trustingly told one another their secrets as they kept in contact with another over the years.

"If it were Yusuke, he'll would get a kick out of this. He probably use this to get out of school but at least that niece of mine is putting much effort to attend school and pick up her grades and school work," Atsuko said as slung an arm around her cousin's shoulder to hug for support.

"I know what you mean, it is not like that I don't worry for her but there are some things that is out of our control. Remember what happen twelve years ago at the shrine Shiori of how that we are to discuss our children's future when that bear came out of nowhere attack the shrine. I felt my heart stop when I couldn't find Kagome anywhere until going back to shrine grounds only to find her unconscious with her clothes bloody with that orange color fox beside her"

"Ah yes, I remember running to you when I saw a swarm of people running out of the shrine grounds and how police, ambulances, news reporters, firefighters and animal control came parking outside the shrine grounds looking over the people who were injured when they were running for safety. You were crying hysterically of how you couldn't find Kagome anywhere when I was holding Shuichi's hand until my first husband, Terra, told your husband Yuki once he came what happen, Kami rest their souls. I have never seen those two ran up the shrine steps so quickly looking for the girl when I was trying to comfort you."

"I remember watching the news when they reported of a bear attack. I ran with Yusuke with me to the shrine once I heard it was your shrine they were reporting about. Yet this is not the place for us to discuss this so openly until we go somewhere more secluded. Now what should we discuss about until that aunt of mine comes," Atsuko commented.

"Well perhaps we should discuss of Kagome's and Shuichi's coming engagement. I was wondering when exactly should we tell them the news. I don't seem to recall both of them official meeting one another in person, even in the same room they always manage to miss one another," Kun-Loon said.

"This is what I wanted to speak to you about Kun-Loon of the whole engagement plans, I was wondering to tell them news before school is over for the year and that they could use the summer vacation to get to know one another. Kagome told me that she had the feeling that their quest is almost over when I saw her at the park earlier this week," Shiori said.

"But wouldn't it be a problem, Cousin, didn't you told me that you were going to visit some relatives in your husband side? Shuichi and Kagome won't be able to see each other to get to know very well. If only I can get Yusuke to use his summer to study for the next school year. He's hanging by a thread and I can barely manage to keep him in school, I can't tell you how many times he was almost expelled for his grades and or his skipping class or his hostility toward the teachers and students. I know you have the same problems cousin only yours is with those 'illnesses' uncle is coming up with for Kagome's absences," she sighted as both Shiori and Kun-Loon patted her shoulder as a silent agreement and support.

"How about this we could tell our children of their engagement but they would fully meet with one another in school. Since Shuichi is already knows and is friends with Yusuke he can try tutor the boy and Kagome to start a new as she transfers into their school. That way he and Kagome can get to one another better in daily bases as well as help Yusuke in his studies if she says her quest is practically over. But may I ask a favor of you Kun-Loon?' Shiori look up at her friend.

"That is a great idea. Don't you think so? Atsuko. What is your favor ?Shiori I would gladly help you any way I can," Kun-Loon happily exclaimed as both cousins look at Shiori with adoration for solving their dilemma in one fell swoop.

"If its no trouble to take Shuiichi with you to your trip. I know I maybe asking too much I was wondering if your daughter is willing to take up another student. With this day and age I want him to know some self defense because he doesn't want to depend on his stepbrother or of Sota for protection from the bullies in school. Recently these group of school bullies were picking on him to get his money that at the time Sota was with him. He almost got himself and Sota hurt though your son manage to protect himself and Shuiichi quite well with only a few injuries. He told me that he didn't want his best friends to protect him if he may get hurt badly if he was to worry for his well being. Thought there is one other thing but like Atsuko said this is not the place to discuss these matters so openly."

"Alright, I don't think Kagome would mind much. In fact I bet both boys will be ecstatic of learning with one another. And I see that my mother has finally showed up, I wonder what exactly did she wanted to discuss with us about your sons," Kun-Loon said and they stood up to greet her.

"Hello mother, how have you been?" Kun-loon said warmly as she hug and kiss her mother's cheek.

"Hello, child. I'm quite well or fine as it going to get with that idiot student of mine is slacking off on his training," the small elder woman sighted. Just thinking of that dimwit was giving her a headache.

"Hello Genkai, happy you made it. This is my daughter Shina. I'm surprise your thirty minutes late, that's not like you. Has the Great Martial Arts Master is getting her years caching up to her?," Shiori amusingly teased as the elder woman's eyes narrowed at her in anger.

"Hello Aunty, how's your ward doing? Has her emotion constipated midget of a half brother of hers, Hiei, told her he is her long lost brother? That firefly should tell her already," Atsuko ask as bend to kiss her aunt's cheek, seemly to save her friend from her Aunt's wrath.

"How did you know that? I didn't think she knew that Hiei is her brother? I thought she didn't know who was her brother was? How exactly did you know that she had a brother?" Genkai ask.

"Kagome," all three women said in union, as Genkai stared at them wide eyes as the name of her granddaughter fell through their lips.

"You know that Yukina has gotten close to Kagome in a short amount of time since Shiori's wedding and those two girls hit it off quite well," Atsuko said.

"And Sota and Shuiichi look at her as a sister like they do with Kagome. All four have been hanging out recently, quite a family picture they make don't you agree?" Kun-Loon ask as the two other women nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Shuiichi will have Kagome as a sister later in the future, if Yukina were to be with your son Yusuke then she will be part of the family as well. Now what is it that you wanted to speak to us about?" Shiori ask as they sat down to talk with one another. Genkai shaking her head on the woman's comments of her granddaughter's upcoming wedding, and having the ice apparition to have a romantic relationship with her student/ great nephew seems farfetch with him dating Keiko at the moment and Kuwabara going after her ward romantically.

"Why don't we take my conversation to your house Kun-loon. I'm sure the house is secluded for anyone else to hear, and Yukina is watching over my shrine," the elderly woman exclaimed.

"But why can't we discuss this or have met up in your shrine? Aunty," Atsuko ask as they began their walk toward her cousin's house.

"Because what I have to discuss is something you have the right to know. But if we were to discuss this at my home, someone specifically someone's mainly Yukina's twin brother Hiei, your son's, and Spirit Ruler would not want you to know anything about demons at all. But to my understanding that you know about demons because of Kagome in the first place so you are a few human individuals such as my self who has the liberty to know more on what this world is ignorant from finding out the truth. Besides at least you won't have to worry too much on what your children are up to behind your backs. Funny that Yusuke doesn't have a clue that we are related nor that children know that the three of you have knowledge over demons," Genkai chuckled as they climb the shrine stairs only to find someone a vixen more like it stumbled out of the well house clothes torn and in bloody heap. The women ran to her side as she collapse at the bottom of the stairs, her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why did they... Why did they betrayed me? Why did they turn against me?" the silver gold vixens shuddered as her sorrowful cries were shed. Her silver sapphire eyes showed so much pain, grief and betrayal that shook her to the core. Kun-Loon held her close as she look up at her family and friends faces as what had happened to put the young vixen in such a state.


	11. authors note

Sorry for not updating soon. I going to say that my stories will be on hold until I can get my flashdrive fix. Unfortunately all of my work of the next chapters on my other stories are gone along with everything I had save. Now I'm going to rewrite everything although it may be the same as the ones I had wrote, but I hope my fellow readers be patient enough to wait for updates. Hopefully I be update tomorrow if I can since it's my birthday or on Monday after school since class starts by then.


	12. Truth

CH 11: Truth

"What do you think happen to her?" Atsuko ask as they place the now bandage Kagome on her bed. She could sense both the tension and worry around the girls room as she watch her cousin placed a wet cloth at a moaning vixen.

"Those wounds are caused by a sword, claws, arrows, and there is a slight poison in her wounds as well," Genkai claim as all four women left the girl in a healing slumber until then she awakens they would hold their question for now. They were shock and fear for the young girl as they look over the wounds that were inflicted on her person, at first they didn't recognized her but Genkai recognized her grandchild's aura, not only that but the unique fox species she is. Genkai had promptly took action as she ordered the other three women to gather some supplies as she used her spirit energy to stop the blood momentarily before Kun-loon carried her daughter inside.

There were five claw marks that cut her from her right shoulder going down to her left hip were forever more be a scar like birthmark were the jewel was extracted in a shape of a star. Genkai broke the arrow that went through her left chest narrowing missing her heart by few inches. There were sword cut across her back which she had detected that there was poison injected by the wound. They didn't understand what or who cause these wounds on her, but hope once she awakens that they will get the answers they desperately seek.

Little Shina walk over to the vixen, curious of the furry appanages above her head and her tail. The women were too busy conti plating on what happen to Kagome that they didn't notice her trying to climb up the bed. The little two year frustrated like any child couldn't reach to the object of their desire, the women felt a spark of youki to turn to see little Shina with little black wings behind her flew up on top of the bed. Kun-loon, Genkai, and Atsuko were astonished to see the young girl was in fact a demon but hanyo no less.

"Shina no!" Shiori reach out to grab hold of her daughter from reaching toward Kagome's fox ears. She held the young girl toward her as she gave the other occupants a nervous smile.

"So is this what you want to discuss about? Shiori" Kun-Loon question as she reach to stroke the young girls wings.

"Is she a demon? What kind?" Atsuko ask.

"Curious how we all have something connect to demons and the abnormal doesn't it" Genkai chuckled.

"Yeah, this is what I wanted to ask a favor of you Kun-Loon. You see Regi is a bat demon and so is Shuiichi, and Shina here is a half demon because I'm human. Regi came into the human world with his newborn son when his previous mate who happen to have the same name as me was a half bat demon as well. Regi didn't want to raise his full demon son in the demon world because if word got out to what was it umm...oh yes Spirit World that Shuiichi was born from a union between a full demon and hanyo who was born as full demon instead of him being a half demon or mostly 3/4 demon instead. Being here in the human world Regi couldn't exactly train Shuiichi of his heritage much because it might alert Spirit World. Regi told me Shiori his late mate was quite powerful who could create very powerful and impenetrable barriers, he thinks Shuiichi might inherited this from his birth mother and didn't wish for Spirit World to use him," Shiori explain.

"Spirit World? Makai?" both women question.

"There are three worlds in existence. The first is the Nigenkai, the human world were we inhabit and most demon hide from Spirit World. Spirit World is were the souls of the departed go to be judge and reincarnated. It's rule by a demi god name Koenma, who his father Lord Enma put him in charge. Makai or demon world is where Spirit World separate the demons from the humans by using a Kekkai barrier. They have recruited Spirit Detectives who are send to mission concerning demons who escape into the human world reeking havoc. It's rule by three lords: Lord Raizen rules the East; Lord Yomi the South; and Mosuko? the North lands. What not many know is that the west is ruled by half demon and his mate. Not much is known by them except the hanyo is the half brother of Lord of Demons who is quite strong, cold hearted and ruthless demon. There are other close allies of theirs that keep the peace between the demons and mostly to keep Lord Enma from interfering into demon affairs. There are rumors that they have a group who live in Feudal Era who are quite strong and powerful. There is supposed to be a fox demon, fire cat, a wolf tribe, horse hanyo, a wind demon, a void demon, and what puzzle me more is the rumor of two humans which is impossible to live this long" Genkai explain.

"Mmmm I wonder if its them.." Kun-Loon muttered to herself.

"What do you mean by them?" Genkai rose a brow in question.

"The ones you speak of, but I can't be too sure its them until I meet them"

"Your talking about the ones in Kagome's adventures in the past. Don't you? cousin"

"Yes, but enough questioning of this matter. So Shiori you want Kagome to train your son of his demon heritage, and the ways of fighting as well. I don't think there would be a problem for Kagome to take up another student, I'm sure Sota would be thrill to have someone to spar with," she said.

"Thank you so much, my friend. You don't know how much it would mean for me and Regi. But as you can see it's quite hard to keep Shina from revealing her demon side, but she distinctly doesn't change when Suichi and his friends are at home, can't understand why not like I'm complaining. I wanted to speak of this to Suichi but with his school work and his activities outside of home I hardly have the chance to speak to him"

"You shouldn't worry about that. This is what I wanted to speak you all about, your son Suichi, Yusuke, and his friend Kuwabara know about demons, and of Spirit World,' she then explain everything about Yusuke, Suichi, Kuwabara, and Hiei's involvement with Spirit World for the past two years.


	13. Acts of betrayalOr is it?

AFM

88wd: sorry for not updating sooner, we're remodeling the floor getting rid of the carpet and putting tiles. Thanks for being patient with me :)

Chapter 12: Acts of betrayal..or is it?

Kagome soon woken by small hands stroking her tail, she noticed a small little bat hanyo which reminded her of Shiori from the past. Her ears twitch of the sounds of four pair of footsteps practically running around outside and inside the house calling out to someone name Shina. "Are you Shina?" she ask quietly making the young girl still and looking at her in fright of Kagome's anger for touching her tail. She chuckled as she wrap her tail around the young girl before lifting her off the bed along with her. Shina giggle as she grasp the vixen's shirt as she continued to play with the tail firmly around her waist. Kagome had examine her wounds which they are almost fully heal but enough that the wounds wouldn't open or hinder her movement.

Kagome began to walk down with Shina in her arms as the little girl touch her cheek when she sense the one carrying her was sad. Kagome remember how she go home injured and be founded by her mother, grandmother, aunt, and Mrs. Shiori. "Looking for someone," she called from the top of the stairs gaining the attention of her mother and Shiori.

"Shina there you are, sorry if she woke you up dear. Shouldn't you stay in bed and heal?" Shiori ask worriedly at her son's future wife. Noticing how Shina held fast on to the vixen not wanting to let go yet. "Shina you need to let go, your hurting her" she scolded her daughter.

"It's fine. Mrs Shiori. This explains why your not freak out with my new appearance, but then again you were there when I was change into a fox," Kagome teased.

"Kagome what happen in the past that got you injured?" Genkai ask her granddaughter. But frown as her aura became sad and pain in betrayal just like she felt with Taguro all those years ago.

"My friends the ones I have travel and had gone so much hardship through our travels have attack me when I was in my weakest for using up most of my holy and chakra on my attacks as well as heal the others. I don't know what happen, I woke up in Kaede's hut, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku and Kanna were playing and Kirara and Ah Uhn were watching over them. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga started to attack me," she look down as she instructed the women to sit as she let Shina play with her tail.

"Everything move so fast, I couldn't comprehend what was happening as I tried to fight them off with the injuries I have and lack of energy. I remember yelling to Kirara and Ah Uhn to protect the children and to get them out of there as Kaede had the village evacuated. I wouldn't..I couldn't hurt them even as they strike me, as try to hold them off. Inuyasha demanded the jewel to be a powerful demon and bare him pups that he and Kikyo could raise. Kikyo wish to have my soul to become the most powerfuless priestess. Miroku along with Sango didn't wish for a nine tail fox such as I especially a rare one to live for I may turn against humanity. Kouga wanted to make me submit to be his mate even without my consent.

I fought them, I was too badly injured that when all of them struck me it send me flying to the well. I tried to stand up but weak as I was, I lost my balance as I fell down the well. The well's magic felt my life was still in danger if Inuyasha ever came through it sealed behind me. That's it that was how you all found me," Kagome tear up and held Shina close seeing how the young hanyo smell her tears and hug her to make her feel better.

The other women could see how heartbroken she was with her whole ordeal. Perhaps going to visit her cousin Lee in the Konoha in the Land of Fire would be good for her. "Kagome it's alright dear,' Kun-loon sat beside her daughter rubbing her ears a way to soothe her since she remember Kagome doing it to a certain ruby gold fox. 'Perhaps, they didn't mean to attack you. You know them too well for them to actually attack you, perhaps the children manage to get help from Lord Sesshomaru to find out what cause them to attack. You must have faith and wonder if they really did those things against you at their own will"

"Maybe but it doesn't stop the hurt," she whispered as she lean her head towards her mother's affectional rub of her ears making her calm down.

"Kagome I wanted to ask if Shuiichi could come with you to visit your cousin. I and my husband Regi wish for you to train him self defense especially to handle his demonic powers. Him being a full bat demon, and Regi didn't want Spirit World to find out that he may have inherited his mothers ability to make un-penetrable barriers which he said are quite powerful even for a hanyo such as her" Shiori said wanting to distract her future daughter in law's depression.

"Hanyo.. Bat...powerful barriers... Your stepson is a bat hanyo's Shiori's son? I knew there was something familiar about him," Kagome pondered as she place a hand under her chin before looking at her critically, 'mmm' Kagome smile as she found something intriguing. "Ah no wonder your soul was familiar as well. Who would have though that little Shiori would be reincarnated as Shuichi, and Shina's mother as a human"

"Reincarnated? You knew Shiori that hanyo" she look at the vixen in astoundment as the others look at her expectantly.

"Yes, me and the group had save her when she was a little girl as we try to find a demon who could make un-penetrable barriers in order for Inuyasha's Tensaiga to learn an ability to brake them down by soaking up its blood. The blood we took was a blood red coral that Shiori's grandfather made Shiori use like her previous wielder, her father, to create a barrier for them. I felt your soul being familiar and now I know you are the little hanyo I met long ago. But here is some advise: just because your reincarnated of some doesn't mean you are the same person. Think about the person having a new life to start over, your not a copy and it doesn't make you any different or the same as the past self was. And I don't think I'll mind training Shuiichi in his demon heritage. I have to train Sota's and mom as well and maybe Yukina can help all of you while your gone," giving them a knowing smile.

"What are you talking about?" Atsuko ask.

"Well...it's like this. There was a wish granted by the jewel before it join me becoming one with my being like it was meant to. But the fact is the wish Shippo made was for family and friends to be together. It kinda affected on all of you so now you have a life span of a demon but you earn an ability to defend and be offensive if need be. Knowing how all of you are well just say that Midoriko the priestess who created the jewel has umm..had the demons be reborn into your being. Think of them as your ah..guardians in a way. I promise they won't try to control you so you can wreak havoc in the human world"

"And how exactly do you know about Spirit and the human world? and you know about makai as well" Genkai stated to her grandchild.

"Midoriko explain to me when I was asleep, and unlock most of my memories about the incident when the so call 'bear' attack the shrine. Speaking of which...Mom what or who exactly gave me this pendant?"

"Consider that as a engagement gift from your fiances"

"Fiances? Why the plural?"

"Your kinda betrothed to my eldest son Shuichi, and you might have ... be engage to that fox who save your life" Shiori pointed out.

"Betrothed? with two" she squeak in surprise. "that's why Midoriko was giving me that secretive smile" she muttered hearing the women chuckle at her pouted expression.


	14. student training

88wd: sorry for not updating. i kinda been in san diego helping my uncle as a secreatary for his accounting firm. I didn't have any internet or time to work on them. Coming home, and the laptop on the fritz again...well, i hope you like this chapter, i'm working on the other chapters of my other stories. so sit tight and thanks for waiting

Chapter 13: Student Training

A/N: I'm going to change Shuiichi's name as Arashi because to tell you the truth its too close to Suichi's name and I don't know the other name his stepbrother goes by or his last name

"Hurry up Kagome! Arashi is here! We want to head out to Konoha and start training!" Sota yelled up toward the stairs. He had woken up early so did Arashi as the two were too excited to sleep with them learning their demon heritage, well hearing that he was turn into a demon or close to one at least made him antsy into trying his new powers out. Arashi on the other hand wanted to finally feel wind beneath his wings once more, to soar to the sky without his father every so often tell him to hide because he was paranoid of the Spirit World or the Spirit Force.

Kagome groan it had only been yesterday when she returned from the Feudal Era and her body still needed to recover most of the wounds especially the ones that had been infuse with poison that Sango uses. Even if her mother made her doubt that her friends would do such a thing to her it didn't make her stop her feeling betrayed. '**BANG! BANG**!' _HURRY UP!_" she wince at her brother's shouts through the door. Oh she is going to make her brother suffer, if he thinks Demon Exterminator training was though or self shinobi training just he waits when she pulls out Sesshomaru's training regalement.

"_Sota, don't pester your sister. You know she is still healing from her wounds, why don't you go finish packing and explain Arashi what to expect to see in Konoha_," her mothers shout from downstairs can be heard. Her ears twitch at the sounds and she slowly stood up, she went to retrieve the shinobi clothes her mother had made for them earlier in advance. Seeing that Arashi was the same size as Sota would be sharing clothes until they got clothes for him or her mother made him clothes.

Dressing in a black slit skirt with dark red v cut top that stop just three inches bellow her breast. Wearing boots that reach to her knees made from dragon hide much like Sesshomaru's boots, fingerless gloves, as she strapped her kunai and shuriken pouch and twin katanas. She walk to her dresser and reach to her enchanted charm bracelet that held every weapon she owned and given such as Haraikotsu, a chain scythe like Kohaku's and Sota's. She lightly ran her fingers over the fox medallion around her neck as it stood out against her light creamy tan skin.

Swinging her black bag that she never bother to unpack thinking she would have been in the Feudal Era for a while until the final battle which she didn't believe it was that same day. She didn't bother to hid her features since she safe at her shrine from being seen, and with the barrier she had placed long ago to prevent demons now Spirit World to sense them. As soon as she reach down stairs something black and brown flew at her, that little something happen to be Shina who latch herself onto her as she reach out to her ears. "Morning Shina" she held the toddler as the two year old played with her tail.

"Good morning mama, Mrs. Shiori, Arashi, Sota," she greeted as she came to the kitchen.

"I see Shina has found you," Shiori replied.

"You know sometimes she likes me because of the ears and tails," Kagome chuckle as she groan when her own mother and Shiori latch onto hers. "Know I understand what Inuyasha felt," she mumble causing both mothers to laugh, Arashi or chuckle softly and Sota to snicker at her.

"And please call me 'Mama Shiori or Mom' you're going to be my daughter-in-law soon," Shiori practically squeal in excitement along with Kun-loon. Kagome would have slap her face in confounded on how both mothers were acting like school girls.

"Wow sis, you haven't met the guy and your practically married. When do I expect my nephews and nieces to come in," Sota joke at her as both mothers squeal how beautiful their grandchildren would be.

"Sota, I think the proper word is mated since she's a demon as is my brother even if he doesn't straight out say it. Hey, does that mean I can call you my 'sister' in front of Suichi fan's so they know he's taken and stop them with all their screeching because I'm tired of running away from them when they ask me to do them favors in 'hooking' them up or a strand of hair," Arashi banter.

"But they would surely kill her, or her beating them up, oh I can see the headlines now **"LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL GIRL ATTACK BY MURDEROUS FANS"** Sota began to laugh.

"I think it's more like: **"LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL GIRL TAKES DOWN A HERD OF BANSHIES 'DEMON' OUT OF SELF DEFENCE" **making both children to go another hoots of laughter. 'Oh I'm going to make their lives a living hell in training especially if I'm going to train them both their demon powers and their 'human' side without using their youki' Kagome inwardly thought as her tail wag in happily which made both boys fear the dark gleam in her eyes.

After few hours sailing toward the elemental islands where the shinobi villages reside they're now on the deck as Sota and Arashi try to knock down Kagome only for her to dodge and knock them down instead. "Come on boys, are you that weak that you can't knock down your sister? I had to do this on the first day with weights on without any brakes," Kagome shouted. It was the basic hand on hand combat they had done for the pass two days except on the third day of their training they been going at it since the crack of dawn and its already pass evening as the sky began to gradually gone darker. "Alright that's enough for today. You did quite well considering its your third day," Kagome smile encouragingly as the two boys collapse in exhaustion on the floor, sweat cover both boys more than less perspire vixen miko.

"I don't know how long I can last, Arashi" Sota look up to see his sister go into simple katas as she move with her katana as she move with deadly precision which some of the passengers had taken to watch the two boys and their sister train since boarding. Kun-loon came holding towels and plates of food with her as she walk toward the two boys.

"You said it, and Kagome was 'human' at the time when she began training in less than half a year before her fight against Naraku," Arashi responded tire yet admiration look in his eyes as he watch his future sister jump and twirl as she fought invisible enemies.

"That is because she had to live in daily life and death situations the moment she was pull through the well. She's only pushing you hard because you need to better defend yourself when enter the Elemental Islands. There are bandits, rouge nin, and other shinobies from other villages not to mention what they'll do if they find out your a demon or have a soul of a demon. We aren't like the Jinjuriki who are vessels of the tail demons, but to most I think they'll mistaken as a blood line trait." Kun-Loon lecture as she watch her daughter train before stopping. She came toward them, whipping the sweat from her brow.

"Hey mama, do you want me to train you a bit in your 'blood line trait'?" she heard Kagome ask her knowing full well that she heard them with her demon hearing.

"Perhaps a little later once you eat something dear. You may be a powerful demon miko and have discipline but that doesn't mean I won't fuss about your eating or sleeping habits," she instructed. " You know I'm curious what type of Gekai Kekkai do me and the the others have?"

"Well there are actually eight traits that make up the shikon jewel mom, the fir-"

"Wait hold up eight? I thought the jewel was made of four parts? Sis. How does that got to do with the demon souls we are born in us?"

"Maybe if you didn't interrupt me then I'll tell you brat. True that there are four parts that make up the jewel: courage, wisdom, love, and friendship but that makes the pure side of the jewel. The jewel is balance of both good and bad to keep the balance, so it's obvious that there are four other traits that make the taint part of the jewel: obsession, demon trickery or mischievous, malicious, and jealousy. Depending on the trait the type of demon that is close associated to it is what you are within. For example, mama you are love so it demonstrates that your closely associated wood and earth element demon. While the brat here is more of an wind demon hence why he loves to annoy others and shouts a lot."

"Hey, I'm not a brat what trait do I represent huh?" noticing his sister not saying anything. "Is my trait represents one of the tainted ones" he look at her in scrutiny.

"If I have to guess, I'll say he's the jealous type," Arashi who was silent for a while spoke up.

"Dead on the mark" Kagome smile at him as they watch Sota scowl at them.

Seeing that there might be problems between them, Kun-loon decided to interfere. "OK that's enough we'll be arriving soon. Perhaps there we'll train there since I doubt I'll be able to use earth and wood element in the middle of the ocean."


	15. Plans and Arrivals

Chapter 14: Plans and arrivals

Genkai sat patiently on the couch with Yukina as the spirit detectives argue among themselves with each other on Koenma's mission. It was more like Yusuke cursing and raging on about Koenma's new orders as Kuwabara rant back at Yusuke, as Botan tried to reason with all of them. Kurama was trying to calm Hiei down as he too didn't take Koenma's orders well either. Yukina was confuse as she look back and forward from the boys arguing before she lean toward Genkai.

"Master Genkai, why are they arguing about?" Yukina spoke loudly enough to be heard.

"Idiots the lot of them, Yukina would you mind preparing more of that herbal tea please. ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" sending out a blast of spiritual energy which felt cold to them once Yukina left the vicinity. They immediately quiet down, confuse on why the blast felt cold noticing how it couldn't be Yukina if she wasn't in the room with them.

"What the heck was that?" Yusuke cried out as he stared at his old master. The others were confuse as well, thinking the same thing on why that spirit aura of Genkai felt colder than usual.

"Now that I have your attention what has that Koenma order you now" she stare them down making them feel uneasy, all wondering as to why the room felt few degrees colder.

"Our apologize, Genkai we didn't mean to cause any more trouble for you," Kurama the diplomat of the group spoke out.

"Well, why are you all here in my shrine if you brats have nothing better to do than disturb this old woman's peace. Thank you Yukina" taking the tea offer by the ice maiden once she returned.

"Lord Koenma has given them a mission in Makai, there has been recent activity among few demons for the past few days. There have been rumors that the West is stirring, and Koenma wants to know what it might be," Botan instructed to the elder.

"I don't see what's the big deal that Koenma wish for me to waste two months in Makai to find out when I can spend that time going to the arcade or sleep in," Yusuke argued.

"Don't you care if demons are up to something Urameshi. What if they are planning to attack the human world?" Kuwabara retaliated.

"You moron, demons always tried to attack the human world. When do they not? I say we wait like always for them to make the first move and we just swoop in and beat the crap out of them as usual," Yusuke slouch on the couch waving his hand as a no bid deal gesture.

"Hn, this shows how incompetent the detective is on what's really going on," Hiei stated.

"What was that Hiei?" Yusuke stood up as he clench his fist at the forbidden child who look at him in a bored manner.

"Now now, no need for violence. Hiei is just his usual self but he is right Yusuke. The West never stirs at least not so much that place Koenma on edge. The western Kingdom of Makai is where the King of Makai rules, he is by far the most powerful demon and the oldest. You see Yusuke, while Yomi, Raizen and Mosuko are in fact kings of Makai with their own territory the Lord of the West is the Ruler of the most older demons. He is by far the most powerful demon in existence that demons fear him even if he is far younger than Youko by a thousand years give or take. Though the Demon King dwells in the Western Palace it is governed by his half brother who is also as powerful but nothing compare to the Demon King. The West has many powerful allies and rumor that they are powerful enough to destroy the barrier that keeps the human and demon world separated. It shows how much Koenma is concern that the Demon King is in fact being restless," Kurama spoke direly.

"That's not all, Koenma had been secretly observing his father. Something about this is putting him on edge as those under Lord Enma have been more active as they patrol the barrier. He has the sinking feeling his father is planning something or at least has the suspicion on he being the reason why the Demon King is agitated," Botan spoke gravely.

"Well dimwit, if you have any sense you will do what Koenma instructed. Nothing good will come out of this if you being stubborn. Whose to say they plan in attacking the human realm? Or perhaps Enma might have done to upset the Demon King, either way it would brink us to war between Spirit World and Makai. There will be casualties, many will choose sides and believe you me, there are those who are quite powerful that will side with the demon world if Enma declares war on them," Genkai spoke knowingly which Yukina understood who she was referring too. The others were confuse, yet Hiei eyes narrowed in suspicion as Kurama contemplated what she meant.

-There's something that she's not telling us fox- Hiei spoke through their mind link

/I got that as well Hiei. Could there be possible that there are some demons or perhaps humans with high spiritual powers in the human world that Spirit World don't know about?/ Kurama question.

There's the possibility that be so Red, after all Spirit World are not too observant what's hidden under noses. I'm prime example of that Youko pointed out.

/It would be best to be keep this suspicion a secret from Koenma for now. It will not bode well if Enma finds out about this. He most likely send the Spirit Force on them and if they are hidden in the human world then the war will be catastrophic/ he spoke unease of the concerns.

-Hn, it would not matter. Enma will find any means to cause a war if it results in a mass demon annihilation.- Hiei put in.

* * *

"Oh I can't wait for them to come. I'm so excited," Lee energetic jump up from tree to tree with great speed that practically left his team mates behind, not to mention almost breaking the branches as he kick off with such strength.

"Lee slow down, it's just a routine escorting mission that's all. Why are you so excited?" Tenten shouted after him huffing in exhaustion.

"I'm happy that you seem so youthful about this Lee. But perhaps you need to tone it down a bit, the others can't exactly catch up to your youthfulness," Gai spoke out.

"Clearly this is no ordinary C rank mission if he's this hype about it," Neji replied.

"You are right Neji. The ones Lady Tsunade ask us to escort to the hidden mission are my youthful family from my father's side. You must meet them, I haven't seen them for almost ten years," Lee point out.

"His family? You don't think they're anything like Lee. Do you Neji?" Tenten spoke beside her teammate, shuddering at the visual how they might look like. After all their ex-sensei look much like Lee and those two are so...'hyperactive' and 'obsessive over youthfulness' that she didn't think she or the village for the matter could handle a family of Lee's. Not that she had a problem with her teammate but two 'training fanatics' were enough for them to handle, especially their dramatic outburst and moments between teacher and pupil.

"It is not our place to speak of such results Tenten. I'm more concern if these civilians that are coming from the main land would come at a time like this. War is upon us coming from both sides, Orichimaru and the Akatsuki. I don't understand why Lady Tsunade would grant Lee in bringing them at a dangerous time. We are already fighting off several rouge nin and Sound-ninja from our borders and our man power are busy as it ease." Neji claim as he kept pace while ignoring the growing headache that was going on before him as the usual Gai and Lee moment went on about the promise in protecting his pupil's visiting family.

"If you ask me, it's going difficult in protecting them in the upcoming dangers as we travel back to the Leaf Village. Why can't Lee see that he's bringing them into danger especially now," Tenten concern voice seem to be heard from the two in front.

"Do not worry Tenten, as a member of Team Gai we will protect them with all we got. Besides my aunt spoke how my cousin Kagome can protect herself," Lee cheerfully smile at behind him.

"Why do you say that Lee?"

"Because Gai sensei, Aunt Kun-loon say's that Kagome is a full-fledged priestess. And they are able to heal wounds, create barriers, and even fight off demons even the most powerful priestess could turn them to ash by just a touch" there was a distinct pride in his voice.

"Does Lady Tsunade know?"

"Of course, Master Gai. That's why she's giving me permission, she believes that Kagome may help removing the curse seal on Sasuke. Priestesses are known to counter and removing curses."

"It will not bode well if Orichimaru or the Akatsuki finds out of this. They will try to use her against us, the possibility if the Akatsuki will use her to control the bijuun will be catastrophic," Gai said gravelly before he warn them not to continue to speak anymore on the subject out in the open.

They continue to travel in silence, they never realize a body half emerging from the trunk of the tree as he observe them once they were out of range.

'We must report this to Leader'

'**Yes, he will wish this vital information in our favor to capture the last of the bijuun' **the dark half spoke the white half of Zetsu, one of the members of the Akatsuki before traveling back to headquarters.

* * *

"Here we are children. Lee's letter said that we are going to escorted to the leaf village. We are to wait for him and his team at the hotel five days from now at a near by village just few miles a head from this one," Kun-loon instructed them.

"Alright mom. While we travel I can help you with manipulate the earth and plants, you don't know when its going to be handy especially you say that there is a possibility of war going on at Dad's old village. And Arashi will have freedom to fly around and Sota to get some practice in manipulating the wind in order to fly as well," Kagome point out.

"Really? I can fly too," Sota was excited of the thought of flying without the need of using planes or anything to enable man to fly.

"Alright before we start why don't we stay here for one night before we head out. Its only going to be one day of traveling to the village where we are to meet Lee, and no buts about it Sota," Kun-loon scolded her son seeing how he was going to retaliate causing Arashi to chuckle at his friend.


End file.
